Unforgettable
by Moonelf
Summary: ...Complete and Redone...Buffy and Giles have been together for a year now...However the council dosn't like this...And will go to any lengths to keep them apart. Even erase their memorys, but there's one thing they can't erase. Well ok two things...
1. Unforgettable

Disclaimer- I own none of this, "I wish I did though!"

**A/N:** This story is six years after season six, in this story not much of what happened in season seven actually happened. So there is no "First" and no potential slayers. It will go into what I kept in later. I'm not sure if any of the people in the Watchers counsel can do magic but in my story they can. Hope you like it! :-) It's also a little fluffy so if you like a lot of death and mayhem this wont have it (Well maybe a little) :-) So the year is 2009.

**Chapter 1** **--Love and Loss--**

Giles sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Buffy. He was looking around the room when his eyes fell on a picture sitting on the mantel. He got up and walked over to it. He picked it up and studied it. It was the picture taken two weeks after he had brought Willow back from England.

He smiled as he remembered that day. They had all gone to the park for a picnic and Xander and Anya had announced that they had worked things out and were getting married. "For real this time" Xander had said smiling. 'Wow' He thought 'that meant they had been married for almost five years now.' He looked down at his watch and saw it was 7:25.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry" He yelled up the stairs smiling because she was always late.

"Ten more minutes, I promise" Buffy hollered down to him. He smiled to himself as he walked back over to mantel; he picked up the picture again and smiled.

'That was a great year' He thought. They opened the new high school just in time for Dawn to start her senior year. And then Principal Wood had given Buffy that job as a consoler, and Willow went back to college.

They had not faced any big bad that year or the next. They closed the hell mouth for good three years ago. Now Buffy just did her regular patrol around the grave yards but there just wasn't as many vampires or demons any more.

He put the picture down and put his hand in his pants pocket. He's figures closed around the soft velvet box that had the ring in it he was going to give to Buffy tonight. He and Buffy had been together for almost a year now and he was so happy. He couldn't believe his luck.

"I'm ready" She called as she closed the bathroom door. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her. His breath caught in his throat.

"Wow!" He said smiling at her.

"It's not to much, is it?" Buffy asked fingering the beautiful red dress she was wearing.

"No" Giles said taking her hand and leading her the rest of the way down the stairs "You look absolutely lovely" he said looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Thank you" She said blushing a little. "So where are we going?" She asked again for the hundredth time.

"You'll see" he said opening the door and ushering her out. As soon as she was out the door the wind hit her and she shivered.

"It sure is cold for September" She said hugging her self.

"Yes it is" Giles said as he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. He unlocked the door and opened it for her and she got in. She reached across the driver's seat and unlocked his door. He got in and they were off.

"Dawn called" Buffy said smiling at him

"What did she have to say?" Giles asked as she fiddled with the radio.

"She says school is going well" Buffy said reaching across and putting her hand on Giles hand after she found her station. "Wesley says 'Hi' as well" Buffy said smiling. When Dawn had been accepted into USC she had gotten in touch with Angel, Cordy and Wesley. They hung out and Angel 'kept his eye on her' for Buffy. "She said she's coming home for the weekend"

Giles nodded happy that Dawn would be there when they told every one. "What is she majoring in now?" Giles asked smiling. Dawn was a very bright student and got almost all A's but she didn't seem to know what she wanted to do.

"She says she wants to be a teacher now" Buffy said "She was talking to Anya and she told her how much she love's it and now that's what she wants to do"

"She would be a good teacher" Giles said.

"Yeah I thought so too" Buffy said

"Has Anya told Xander she's pregnant?" Giles asked smiling at the thought of his slayer pregnant some day.

"No" Buffy said giggling "I talked to her yesterday and she's telling him tonight when he gets back from work" She looked down at her watch "Which should be any minute."

Giles smiled as he pictured Xander's face after she told him. He couldn't wait to see him so he could give them the great news.

* * *

Buffy set her fork on her dessert plate and took a sip of her wine. She looked up and smiled at Giles. He looked so happy; Buffy could still hardly believe it was her sitting her across from Giles in the Moon Light Cove. It was the one place in Sunnydale known for being _the_ place to take your girl to propose to. She just hoped that was what they were here for. 

"Would you like to dance?" Giles said smiling at her.

"Yes I would love to" She said standing with him and walking onto the dance floor. As soon as they stepped onto it their song started and she and Giles swayed softly to the music. Then when the chorus started Giles began to sing softly in her ear.

"One- you're like a dream come true, Two - just wanna be with you, Three- Girl its plain to see that you're the only one for me, and Four- repeat steps one to three, Five- make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done then I start back at one..." As the chorus ended he pulled away a little and smiled down at her.

'Oh here we go' Giles thought as she smiled up at him.

'Oh here he goes" Buffy thought as she smiled up at him.

The song continued to play in the back round as Giles backed up a little and knelled down on one knee. He smiled up at her and put his hand in his pocket to retrieve the ring.

"Buffy" he said opening the box out in front of him

"Yes?" She said looking down at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world when you told me you loved me for the first time" She smiled at him as she remembered. "But you would make me the happiest man in the universe if you would agree to be my wife"

She smiled down at his as the tears streaked down her cheek. She put her hand on his check and nodded.

"Yes" She said nodding again "yes, yes, yes" She said as he stood and took her in her arms. Then a cheer broke out and Buffy realized they had an audience. She looked around and blushed. Giles stepped back and took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"Oh! It's beautiful" Buffy said as she looked down at it. It was a dark green emerald on her finger. 'He knows me so well' she thought 'he knew I wouldn't want a diamond' she reached up and put her arms around his neck as they started the music again and they danced.

* * *

Buffy and Giles walked up the drive way to her house. Buffy was leaning on him and smiling, it seemed she couldn't stop smiling, which was just fine with Giles. 

"Are you staying?" Buffy asked as she opened the door.

"Of course" he said following her through. "Shall we call every one tomorrow?" He asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Yes" Buffy said giggling "We'll have a Scooby meeting. Dawn should be here around 12:00"

"Ok" Giles said as they slipped into her room. Buffy sat down on her bed and took off her shoes. "Can we have a May wedding?" Buffy asked smiling up at him.

"Anything you want" Giles said sitting down next to her.

"Anything?" Buffy said smiling suggestively up at him. He smiled at her and she giggled.

"Anything" He said again as he cupped her head in his hand and kissed her.

* * *

Giles was awoken the next morning to a noise in the bathroom. He got up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and walked over to the door. 

"Buffy are you alright?" He asked as he knocked lightly on the door. There was a second then she opened the door smiling up at him.

"Yeah I'll be fine" She said as she walked over and sat on the bed "I think something didn't agree with my stomach."

"You're sure your ok?" Giles said smiling at her. She always looked so good in the morning before she put on her makeup and did her hair.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said as he stomach growled "And hungry apparently" She said smiling at him.

"Well, eggs or pancakes?" He asked as he put on a shirt and headed to the door.

"French toast" She said to him as he walked out. She smiled to her self as she got her stuff ready to take a shower. She looked down at her hand. The ring looked so good there on her finger, and it fit like it was molded there. She was so happy as she climbed into the shower, she couldn't wait to tell every one.

* * *

Dawn was the first one there, and the first one to see the ring on Buffy's finger. She didn't say anything though; she knew her sister would want to tell every one at once. 

She walked over and gave Giles a hug and took her things up to her room. She could hear Buffy and Giles talking down stairs and smiled. It was a long time coming and she was so happy for her sister. She walked back down a few minutes later to find Buffy and Giles talking with Willow who had just shown up.

"Hey Dawnie" She said smiling at her. "How is school going?"

"Oh it's great" She said hugging her. "I changed my major" She said sitting down next to her.

"To what?" Willow said smiling at the fact that she had changed it again.

"I'm going to be a teacher" She said smiling happily

"That's great" Willow said "I think you'll be a very good teacher"

"So do I" Buffy said grinning at her sister. There was a knock at the door and before Buffy could even get up Xander and Anya came walking in. Xander was all smile's and Buffy was sure it had to do with he's news.

"Hey Buff" Xander said sitting down in the big love sit.

"Hello you guys" Buffy said. Giles came walking in with a tray of tea and sat it down. Every one was talking to Dawn. Giles came over and sat down next to her he smiled at her and she cleared her throat. They all stopped taking and looked at her.

"I have something to tell you guys" She said smiling

"Me too" Xander said smiling big "But you go first" He said nodding to Buffy.

"Ok" Buffy said taking a deep breath "Giles and I got engaged last night" No sooner did she have the words out did Dawn, Willow and Anya jumped up to hug her.

"It's about time" Willow said smiling at Giles.

"Oh this is so exciting" Dawn said she looked over at Buffy "Can I be in the wedding?"

"Of course you will" Buffy said. Xander stood up and walked over bent down and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you" He said as he stood. He clapped Giles on the shoulder and said "Congratulations G-man"

"Thank you" Giles said as he smiled up at him ignoring the long time nickname.

"Ok our turn" Anya said from her seat.

"Ok go ahead" Buffy said smiling at Xander.

"We're having a baby" Anya said giggling a little. And then there where hugs and talking all over again. After every one had calmed down a little they had lunch and talked. It was nice to have every one home. They all stayed at Buffy's house till after dinner.

"We'll see you tomorrow right?" Xander asked as he got Anya's coat.

"Yeah I thought I'd stop by the Magic Box" Which with much help from Xander Giles had reopened almost four years ago. Buffy stood by the door with Giles smiling.

"We're so happy for you" Anya said hugging Buffy.

"Well we're very happy for you too" Buffy said smiling at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok" Xander said opening the door "Bye" They walked down the drive and got into their car.

"I think I'll go too" Willow said getting up. "Been a long day" She smiled at Buffy. "Man this is going to be so fun"

"I know I can't wait" Buffy said hugging her friend. Willow left and Giles and Buffy walked back into the living room were Dawn had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Dawn" Buffy said shaking her shoulder a little "Dawnie wake up so you can go to bed" She said smiling.

"That's a bit of an oxymoron don't you think" Dawn said as she rolled over and smiled at her sister.

"Yeah what ever" Buffy said smiling at her "Go to bed"

"Ok" Dawn said smiling. "Good night Giles"

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow" he said

"Ok" She said as she headed up the stairs and out of site.

"Are you going to go too?" Buffy asked pouting at him

"Yes" Giles said pulling her over to him "I'll come over first thing in the morning" He smiled down at her. They walked over to the door and said their good nights.

"I love you" He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you" She said smiling at him. He kissed her once more then headed to his car. She smiled at him and waved as he drove away. She shut the door and locked it. She walked into the living room and was going to clean it when she felt a wave of tiredness hit her. She headed up to bed, changed and crawled into bed falling asleep as soon as her head was on the pillow.

* * *

Giles got out of the car and frowned when he saw a car he didn't recognize in his drive. He walked up to the door only to find it unlocked. He looked around then went in, he walked to his front room and sitting on his couch was Quentin Travis. 

"Hello Rupert" he said smiling at him with that overly fake smile.

"What do you want?" He asked as he walked over and sat down across from him.

"We heard you just got engaged" He said losing his 'smile'

"Yes I did" Giles said knowing where this was going

"Now what we can't figure out is way you would do something like that against our orders?" Quentin said looking Giles in the eyes.

"I don't take orders from you and nether does my Slayer" he said trying to control his temper.

"Yes well we can see that" Quentin said smirking at him "Let me give you some advice then" He said standing up "Break it off"

"I will not" Giles said standing as well. "I WILL marry her and there isn't a bloody thing you can do about it" He said barley containing himself.

"Rupert please as your friend" he started

"My friend" Giles said sarcasm dripping from his voice "You have never been my friend"

"Fine then, have it your way" He said walking towards the door "But we can and will see an end to this"

"Get out" he said pointing to the door "And stay away from Buffy and me" Giles slammed the door after Quentin and sat down and wondered what they thought they could possibly do to a slayer. He sighed and got up to call Buffy.

* * *

"No, I'm fine" Buffy said and smiled. "No, no ones been here" She paused and listen to Giles "Ok I won't let anyone in...Giles is something wrong? Did something happen?" She listened as Giles told her about Quentin and how he was just making sure she was ok. "Ok Giles, have a good night...I love you too" She hung up the phone and laid back down. She hoped that stupid Quentin didn't do anything she couldn't fix.

* * *

As Buffy and Giles lay sleeping in bed five Counsel Members sat in a circle at the hotel down the street. 

"Are we ready?" Quentin asked the others there.

"Yes" They all said.

"I'm not," someone said raising his hand. "I don't see why this is necessary. They're not hurting any one"

"It is necessary" Quentin said shaking his head "We have foreseen her death"

"So?" He said, "All slayers die"

"So it's happens because she is trying to protect Rupert" Quentin said "And if she dies who are we left with?"

"Faith" He said. Faith was better now she was on their side, but she was even more uncontrollable then Buffy was. He nodded his head knowing there was nothing he could do to change their minds.

"Good, then we can get started." Quentin said pulling out the picture of Buffy and Giles he had taken from Rupert house. They all cleared their minds and Quentin started the chant. As they all joined in a light started to radiate around them. They continued to chant and the just got brighter and brighter till Quentin said the last words and the light seemed to explode and fly out the windows and door.

"Now we wait," Quentin said looking around at them all.

* * *

As Buffy laid in her bed the light slithered into her room. It flew to her first wrapping all around her. As it was in her removing all her memories of her and Giles it found something it didn't know how to remove so it moved on. It also implanted new memories for what had been happening for the last year. As it left the beautiful ring on her finger faded. It went all around the house finding all the pictures of Buffy and Giles together, it altered some and made some just disappear. The light found letters and presents and anything else that had to do with Buffy and Giles. 

After it was done at Buffy's it traveled to all her friends to get rid of all the memories of their relationship. It even wet all the way to LA to change some of the things in Dawns dorm room and stopped off at Angels to alter their memories as well.

The last place it went was Giles. He was by now asleep in his room. It did the same to him as it had to Buffy. Went all threw the house and found all the pictures and stuff. After it got the last thing it slowly disappeared into nothingness. Giles turned over in his sleep not knowing what was going on around him.

* * *

Buffy was once again woken by the need to be sick. As she ran to the bathroom she passed Dawn in the hall. 

"You ok?" She asked following her in and holding her hair for her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" Buffy said "I feel fine now" She said standing and grabbing her toothbrush.

"I'm going to make some breakfast" Dawn said "You hungry?"

"Yeah I could eat" Buffy said thinking it was weird that she was hungry now and she had just gotten sick.

"I was thinking French toast" Dawn said smiling at he sister.

"Yeah ok that sounds good," Buffy said putting he toothbrush down and washing her hands. As she was drying them she looked down at her ring finger.

'I feel like I'm forgetting something' she thought to her self as she walked back to her room. She looked down at her hand 'But what?' she thought as she threw on some clothes and walked down stairs.

"I still can't believe Anya and Xander are going to have a baby" Dawn said poured some milk into the eggs.

"I know" Buffy said smiling "Xander will make a great dad though"

"Yeah he will" Dawn said, "I have to go back to school a little early"

"Why?" Buffy asked man she hated having Dawn so far away

"I have a date," She said in a whisper

"Wait what was that?" Buffy asked giggling "I thought you would never love again after that pig Steven dumped you?" Buffy teased

"Well this guy is different" Dawn said smiling. Then she looked at her sister and frowned "When are you going to go out?" She asked "You haven't been out sense this summer when I dragged you on the double date"

"Yeah and the guy was a total bore" She said looking at her sister "I don't have time to date, I have work and patrolling and I just don't see any point"

"Fine" Dawn said knowing it was better not to argue with her sister "Giles called"

"What did he have to say?" she asked smiling.

"He said that you should meet him at the Magic Box at 1:00" Dawn said dishing her sister some French toast.

"Thanks" Buffy said taking a bite. "Didn't you put any cinnamon in the eggs?" She asked

"No I didn't know you cooked them like that" Dawn said taking a bite of her own.

"I don't, Giles does" She said with out thinking about it.

"When has Giles ever made you French toast?" Dawn asked smirking at her sister.

"I...he hasn't" She said looking bewildered.

"Then how do you know how he cooks them?" Dawn asked

"I don't know" Buffy said again getting the feeling that she was missing something. "So when are you leaving?" She asked to change the subject.

"Tomorrow morning" She said smiling at her sister. "I'm having lunch with Willow today while you train then we're all going to have dinner."

"Ok sounds good," Buffy said "I'm going to take a shower" She walked over to the stairs. "You gonna be here when I get out?"

"No I have some shopping to do" Dawn said "I'll see you at dinner at Xander's"

"Ok" Buffy said walking up the stairs.

* * *

Giles sat and watched as Buffy thrashed the dummy and not for the first time wished she'd just leave the slaying up to Faith. 

"Buffy you know the hell mouth in closed" Giles broached the subject again.

"I know Giles I just can't stop fighting when I have the means" Buffy said thinking 'this must be the hundredth time he's told me this.'

"Right, I know" Giles said smiling at her "I just wish" but Buffy stopped him.

"Now, now no wishing you never know who might be listening" Buffy said giggling. Giles smiled at her as she walked over to him and smiled up at him. He had the sudden urge to bend down and kiss her. He shook his head 'where the hell had that come from' He wondered.

"You ok" Buffy asked looking up at the funny face Giles was making.

"Hum? Oh yes I'm fine" Giles said trying not to blush at the thoughts that had just ran through his head.

"Giles are you...are you blushing?" Buffy asked trying not to laugh.

"What? No" He turned and walked towards the door. "I think its time for a break."

"Ok" Buffy said smiling after him.

* * *

The day went by quickly; they had dinner and movies at Xander's house. They all left around 11:00 and on the way home Dawn told Buffy a little about Jarred the guy she had a date with. 

"He's really sweet" Dawn said smiling "He's in my Child Care class, he just loves kids and want to have at lest three"

"Wow talking about kids already?" Buffy asked smiling

"Well we were talking about it in class" Dawn said blushing a little.

"Well I'm glad you're over the whole 'Steven' thing," Buffy said as she pulled into the drive.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Buffy asked as they got out of the car.

"About 9:00" Dawn said as Buffy opened the door.

"Ok well I'll see you in the morning" She said as they headed up the stairs. "Are you going to see Angel or Wesley any time soon?"

"Yeah I'm having dinner with Angel on Tuesday" She said smiling at her sister. "We have dinner almost every week. He insists it's because he likes hang out with me but I'm sure he's just looking out for me" She said smirking at her sister

"Well I don't know where he would get an idea to do a thing like that" Buffy said smiling at her sister.

"Uh-huh" Dawn said glad her sister was still there to look out for her. Not that she would ever tell Buffy that.

"Well tell them all I said Hi" Buffy said "Good night"

"Night Sis" Dawn said as Buffy closed her door.

* * *

Dawn woke the next morning to a weird noise and rolled over 'man its only 7:40 what the hell is Buffy doing up?' She sat up and listened closely then realized Buffy was being sick again. 

She walked out and over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. She opened it and walked in. Buffy was sitting on the floor by the toilet looking a little green

"Ok I think its time you went to the doctors" Dawn said helping her sister up. "You hardly ever get sick like this"

"Yeah ok" Buffy said brushing her teeth. "I'll go right after I see Giles" Buffy said.

"Ok" Dawn said walking back towards her room. "Since I'm up I'm going to get ready to go"

"Ok" Buffy said. She walked into her room and decided she wanted to take a bath so she went over got her stuff ready and went into the bathroom.

She felt much better when she got out. Dawn was sitting down stairs watching TV on the couch.

"You leaving?" Buffy asked smiling at her sister

"Yeah" She said standing. They hugged and Buffy walked her to the door. "You promise to go to the doctors?" Dawn asked

"I promise" Buffy said smiling at her sister "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about"

"Well call me and let me know" Dawn said

"Ok" Buffy said "Drive safe" She waved as her sister drove off down the street and out of sight. 'There's nothing wrong with me' Buffy thought as she shut her door 'I'll be just fine'

A/N: Well what do you all think? Is it any good? 10 points to any one who can tell me what's wrong with Buffy. :-) Any who let me know what you think and I'll love you forever.


	2. Big News

**A/N: **I'm not familiar in the Angel series so I'm not up on what was going on there during the Buffy sixth season, so if I'm off or wrong about something forgive me...:-)

**Chapter 2 --Big News--**

"Ok Ms. Summers I'll be back with the test results in about ten minutes" Dr. Green said as she opened the door.

"Ok, Thank you" Buffy said trying to smile at her.

Buffy hopped down from the doctor's bed and walked over to the magazine rack. She picked through them found one she liked and sat back down on the bed. As she was sitting there waiting her cell phone started to ring. She got up again searched through her bag and pulled out her phone

"Hello" Buffy said.

"Hello Buffy" Giles said on the other end.

"Oh Giles" Buffy said "Is every thing ok?" She asked hoping no one was hurt.

"No every ones fine I just wanted to call and see if there was any news" Giles said wishing he was there with her. "So do they know anything yet?" He asked

"Well she says I'm not sick I don't have the flu or anything like that. So I just waiting for the blood test to come back" Buffy said wondering what the test might say.

"Ok" Giles said "Oh here Willow would like to say hi" Giles said handing the phone to Willow.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel fine now" Buffy said.

"Well we're all pulling for you" Willow said. Buffy could hear someone say something in the back round.

"Tell Anya I said I can't be pregnant I haven't slept with anyone in..." Buffy trailed off not wanting to admit to how long it had been "Just tell her I can't, ok"

"Of course, that's what I said" Willow said blushing "I mean not that...well...it's just that..."

"Oh look here's the doctor, just a second Willow" Buffy said smiling when the doctor came in.

"Well I have good news" She said smiling at Buffy.

"Well good I could use some good news" Buffy said smiling back at the doctor.

"Your not sick" She said handing the blood test over to Buffy "This should pass in a few week" She said smiling at Buffy.

"Well if I'm not sick then...why am I getting sick?" Buffy said looking up at the doctor and the papers in her hand.

"Well your pregnant" She said looking at Buffy like it was only obvious.

"What?" Buffy said sitting there with her hand half way to the papers "You can't mean...but...oh god" Buffy said before she fell over in a dead faint.

* * *

"Oh I think she's coming around" Some one said as Buffy opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was still in the hospital. 

"Buffy, can you hear me?" Xander asked leaning over her

"She fainted you goof, she's not deaf" Willow said smiling at Buffy.

"How you feeling?" Willow asked concern for her friend written all over her face.

"Well I feel fine" Buffy said, she looked around and saw that Giles wasn't there "Where's Giles?"

"He went to tell the doctor that you were waking up" Xander said taking her hand.

Buffy went to sit up and as soon as she was up right every thing about her visit to the doctors came rushing back to her. She sat there for a second in shock.

"Buffy you ok?" Willow asked seeing the look on her face. Buffy looked over at Willow and burst into tears.

"Oh god Willow" She said crying onto Willows shoulder "What am I going to do?" She said as she sobbed.

Willow looked dumbstruck didn't know what to do so she just patted Buffy's back and told her it would be ok.

"But it wont" Buffy said as she with drew from Willow. "It can never be ok" She said

"Why what could be so horrible?" Willow asked thinking through all the horrid things that could be wrong with her friend.

"Yeah you'll be fine" Xander said squeezing her hand. Buffy looked up at him as tears ran down his face.

"It can't be ok" Buffy said again She looked from Willow to Xander and a choked sob came out as she said "I'm pregnant"

There was a loud crash and they all turned to see Giles standing there surrounded by what must have been tea for them from the cafeteria. He looked pale as a ghost and he was shaking. He walked over and looked at Buffy.

"Are you certain?" He asked his voice shaking a little. He wasn't sure why he felt very proud at that moment but he did. Of course it was mixed in there with fear and an almost hopeless feeling.

"Yes the doctor just told me" Buffy said looking down at her hands.

"But...I mean...How?" Giles stammered through.

"I don't know" Buffy said as tears began to run down her cheeks. Willow moved aside and Giles sat on the bed and gathered his slayer in his arms.

"Don't worry" He said "We'll figure this out" He said looking at Xander and Willow.

"Sure we will" Xander said "Nothing can stop the Scooby's" he said

"That's right" Willow said "We'll get right to the research"

"Thanks you guys" Buffy said smiling threw her tears.

"Ok, how's the mommy to be?" The doctor asked as she came in smiling.

"She's fine" Giles said.

"I'm fine" Buffy asked she threw off the covers "Can I go now?"

"Yep your all set" She walked over and handed her some papers "This is just some info on how to keep health, what to eat and stuff you should avoid doing, like don't do anything to strenuous like running for a long time or exercising to much" She smiled at her.

"What are we going to do about...?" Buffy asked looking over at Giles

"We can call your sister" He said "Don't worry about it"

"Yeah right" Buffy said under her breath. 'Wow pregnant' Buffy thought as the doctor went over some things with her. She wasn't really listening 'I'm going to be a Mom' She thought "I wish I knew who the father was' she thought sadly.

"So that about covers it" The doctor said smiling at Buffy "Do you have any questions?"

"What? Oh no" Buffy said shaking her head "Can I go now?

"Oh yes your free to go" She said then she turned to Giles "Make sure she gets lots of rest"

"Oh we will" Giles said smiling "I promise"

* * *

"Buffy you have to stop slaying!" Giles said pacing up and down the living room floor. They had been at this for an hour now. 

"I can't stop, this is my job!" Buffy said jumping up "This is what I do!"

"Well now you don't" he said turning to face her "What ever happen to you, how ever you got this way, you are still pregnant and you can't be running around getting beat up." He said walking over to her "We can call your sister. She was doing really well in the training before she went off to college"

"But Giles..." Buffy said starting to lose her resolve.

"I know this will be hard on you" He said "But we are all here to help you" He said taking her in his arms.

'Why does this feel so right?' Buffy wondered as she stood there with Giles 'I hate this' she thought.

"Giles why don't I remember?" She asked looking up at him "How can I be pregnant and not remember?"

"I don't know" He said "But we'll figure it out, I promise"

"Ok" Buffy said "Well send for Dawn tomorrow; let her know what's going on. I'm not happy about this though"

Giles took a step back and nodded to Buffy smiling. He then turned and walked out of the training room and into the store with Buffy right behind him. She had a ghost of a smile on her face and Willow was happy to see it there.

"Get that all sorted out?" Xander asked looking up from his book.

"Yes" Buffy said sitting down and pulling up a book. She flipped it open and started to read. After about five minutes of reading she stopped and looked over at Giles. "Did you know there was a slayer about 35 years ago who had a baby?"

"I did" Giles said not looking up from his book. He read for a moment then looked up. "It's in the Watchers journals" He said "If I remember correctly she was killed when her son was about 6, in fact it was..." But he trailed off and looked over at Willow.

"It was what?" Buffy asked looking at Giles.

"It was Spike who killed her" He said still not looking at her. It was always hard for Buffy to talk about Spike. When he had disappeared six years ago no one thought he was coming back. It had been a huge shock when Spike came back human. No one quite knew what to do with him. Buffy had been the one to welcome him back into the fold. No one really understood why, but they didn't question her either. But as a human Spike had been about as strong as Xander, he had helped a lot though and was always keeping Dawn out of trouble.

Then about a year and a half ago they had been in a building when it collapsed. Buffy had come out ok but Spike was left in a comma. Buffy was still hoping he would come out of it.

"Ok" Buffy said "So what was her name?"

"Oh it was...something Wood" Giles said getting up and walking over to his journals. "Ah it was Samantha Wood" Giles said smiling at Buffy. "She was about 17 when she died"

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Buffy said raking her mind for it "Oh!" She said jumping up. "I know!" she said running over to the book shelves. She scanned the book then pulled out the year book for last year. She walked back over and opened the book for her friends. There on the dedication page it said-

"_To Samantha Wood mother of a great Principal"_

"So the principal of the high school is the son of a slayer" Xander said looking up from the book.

"Well of course he is" Buffy said smiling "I always wondered why he never minded me taking off at unannounced times and coming to work with burses and cuts. Any one else would have thought I was being beat up every other day"

"Well technically you were" Xander said smirking at he.

"So you think he knows you're a slayer?" Giles asked totally ignoring Xander's comment.

"Yes" Buffy said nodding to Giles "Looks like I have two things to do tomorrow."

* * *

**--Buffy/Giles Dream--**

Buffy was sitting on a mat in the training room behind the Magic Box. It looked like she was meditating, and Giles was sitting there next to her meditating as well. After a few seconds Buffy opened her eyes and looked over at Giles.

"This isn't working" She said frustration in her voice.

"Your not giving it time to work" Giles said as he sighed and opened his eyes. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I like the whole 'kick butt' way better" Buffy said getting up and walking over to a dummy and started to practice her kicks and punches. Giles just sat there watching his slayer till she stopped and turned to him.

"Well not every thing can be fixed with those" He said nodding with his head to her hands.

"Pretty much every thing" Buffy said. "Spar?" she said looking at the pads sitting in the corner.

"Ok" Giles said getting up and putting on the pads. They went at it for almost an hour but it seemed to fly by. Finally seeing that Giles was out of breath Buffy sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. Giles sat down next to her and moaned.

"I think I pulled something" He said rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry" She said smiling at him "you know if you're getting to old for this..." She trailed off and looked at his face.

"I most certainly am not" Giles said looking over at Buffy.

"Relax Giles I was joking" Buffy said getting up on her knees and 'walking' around to Giles back "I don't think you're old" She said as she began to rub his shoulders.

He just relaxed into her touch as she worked out the knots. After a while he began to fall asleep but was woken by his name.

"Giles, did you hear me?" Buffy was saying she was now in front of him and looking up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must have dozed off, what did you say?" He said smiling at her.

"I said I think I'm falling in love" She said looking down at the floor.

Giles was shocked; he didn't even know that Buffy was seeing anyone. And now she was in love?

"W-with whom?" Giles stammered out looking down at her and meeting her eyes.

"You" She said barley above a whisper. She broke eye contact and looked down at the floor.

"W-what?" Giles said as all the air was sucked out of the room.

"I'm falling I love with you. I tried not to" Buffy said still not looking at him "I went out with all kinds of guys to convince myself I wasn't. But I am, and I just wanted to tell you because I can't keep this to my self any more"

"Buffy look at me" He said, and when she wouldn't he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. He was smiling, which surprised Buffy because she was sure he'd be mad or something that wasn't happy.

"Wow" Giles said when she was finally eye to eye again "You know its not every day some one gets told that"

"I understand if you don't...you know...but I just had to tell you and Willow thought if I told you it might help" Buffy said all in one breath. "So I just..."

"Buffy" Giles said to stop her rambling. She tried to look away but Giles still had her chin. "I love you"

"I know you don't love...what?" Buffy said. He couldn't possibly mean...

"I said I love you" Giles sighed and let her chin go.

"Really?" Buffy said smiling a little.

"Yes really" Giles said smiling at her. All at once Buffy was hugging him and being that they were both sitting on the floor she was pretty much in his lap.

"I love you" Buffy said still hugging him

"I love you too" Giles said holding her even tighter "Forever and a day"

**--End Dream--**

Buffy opened her eyes and smiled. That had to be the weirdest dream ever. 'Imagine me and Giles' Buffy thought as she rolled over and saw it was 6:45am. Time to get up and get ready to ruin her sister's life.

* * *

'Hi Dawn how are you? Guess what, I'm pregnant but we don't know how' Buffy was pacing in front of the phone trying to think of the best way to tell her sister. Willow was sitting on Buffy's bed looking through a baby names book. 

"I'm not sure that's how you want to do it" Willow said smiling at her friend. She looked down at the book. "Oh here's a cute one" She said making Buffy turn around.

"What?" She asked smiling at her friend

"Parker" Willow said looking up at her friend. Buffy was frowning at Willow. "What? It's a cute name" She said then remembered "Oh right ok we'll just cross that name off the list"

"Yes let's do that" Buffy said smiling. She picked up the phone and dialed her sister.

"Hello" Dawns room mate Sara said.

"Hello Sara, is Dawn in?" Buffy asked. She had only met the girl once but she didn't seem to be a demon of any kind.

"Just a second" She said. Buffy could hear some noise in the back round and then-

"Hey Sis" Dawn said. Buffy could hear the smile in her sister's voice. "What did the doctor say?" she asked hoping every thing was ok.

"Well I'm not sick" Buffy said still not sure how to say this.

"Well that's great" Dawn said as she settled down on her bed. "So why were you getting sick?"

"Well you see" Buffy started. She looked over at Willow, she was giving her the thumbs up. "I have some news, when I tell you this don't freak out or anything ok?"

"Ok Buffy, what is it" Dawn said sounding worried.

"I'm pregnant," Buffy said waiting for her sister to react. But she didn't say anything "Dawn are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm just...wow...are you sure?" Dawn finally got out thankful she was sitting.

"Yes I went to the doctors yesterday" Buffy said. Thinking she's taking this to well.

"I didn't know you were seeing any one" Dawn said. "Who is it?" Buffy was surprised to hear hurt in her sisters voice.

"Well that's the thing Dawn" Buffy said. She took a deep breath and said "We don't know who the father is"

"What!?" Dawn yelled into the phone "How can you not know?" She said

"I...well it seems to have been wiped from my memory" Buffy said still not sure herself what was happening to her. "I need you to..." She trailed off she didn't want Dawn to leave school. Damn Giles for talking her into this.

"I'll be there tomorrow" Dawn said. She got up and walked over to the closet and took out her suitcase. "I just had finals for this term" She said as she opened it up "I can just take this next term off" She said as she started to fill the bag.

"Dawn you don't have to" Buffy said, "I could call Faith" She said even though she didn't want to.

"Don't worry Buffy" Dawn said "I have dinner with Angel tonight so I'll tell him I'm going to take off next term" She said smiling at the bewildered look she was getting from Sara.

"You can tell him what's going on," Buffy said knowing she would have anyway.

"Ok" Dawn said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"I love you sis" Buffy said wondering what Angel would think of all this.

"Love you too" She said

"Bye" Buffy said

"Bye Buff I'll see you tomorrow" She said. She put the phone down and looked over at Sara.

"Family stuff" She said as she threw in all her shirts "I'll be taking off this term"

"Ok" Sara said smiling at her friend.

"I'll be leaving in the morning" Dawn said as she sat down on her suitcase to close it. "I'll write you when I know when I'll be back"

"Ok" Sara said again "Your going to dinner with Angel tonight right?" She asked when Dawn finally got it closed.

"Yeah" Dawn said smiling. Sara had meet Angel about a year ago. They had been down the wrong side of town and gotten attacked. Now while Dawn was a good fighter she was no match for eight vampires. So when Angel had shown up out of nowhere (yeah right) she had thanked her lucky stars. So Sara knew pretty much every thing about vampires and stuff.

"He's so cute" Sara said for like the hundredth time "And mysteries" She said sighing.

"Don't let Cordy hear you say that" Dawn said smiling at her friend. Every sense Cordy had woken up from her comma her and Angel had been a 'thing'.

"So what's going on with your sister" Sara said. 'Ah been waiting for that' Dawn thought as she opened her littler bag and started to throw things in.

"She's pregnant" Dawn said dumping out her CD into the bag.

"Wow" Sara said "Has that ever happened before?" She asked looking up at Dawn.

"What Buffy pregnant?" Dawn asked looking shocked.

"No" Sara said smiling "A slayer pregnant"

"Oh" Dawn said "I don't know, I'll ask"

"Well have fun" Sara said looking at the clock "I gotta jet I have class. Call me ok?"

"Ok" Dawn said "See you" Sara picked up her books and walked out the door. Dawn looked over her bags and decided she needed to pack one more. She pulled out her weapons bag and started to load it up as well.

* * *

Dawn looked around the restaurant waiting for Angel. He was a few minutes late, but with Angel that was to be expected. She had ordered wine for herself and special 'red' wine for Angel. The owner of this place knew Angel and what he was so he knew what kind of 'red' wine to bring. 

"Wow" Angel said coming up behind her "You look very nice tonight" He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you" Dawn said smiling. He pulled out a chair and sat down smiling at her.

"Have you ordered yet?" He asked as the waiter brought over the wine.

"No not yet" She said smiling up at the waiter.

"Are we all set here" He asked smiling at them.

"Angel, do you know what you want?" She asked smiling knowing what he was getting.

"Yes" He said.

"For you Miss" He said turning to Dawn.

"I'll have the Lobster" She said handing him her menu.

"And you Sir" He said turning to Angel.

"I'll have the steak" Angel said smiling at Dawn "Rare please"

"Ok" He said smiling as he turned and walked away.

"How's Cordy?" Dawn said smiling

"She's fine" Angel said "She was going to come tonight but she has a horrible headache."

"Oh I'm sorry" Dawn said "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah I left her with Wesley" He said taking a sip of his 'wine'

"So how is every one in the Scooby world?" He asked. Her face fell and she looked up at him. "What? Did something happen?"

"Yes" She said. How to tell him this? "Well Buffy hasn't been feeling well lately so I told her to go to the doctors."

"Oh God what's wrong with her?" He asked getting worried.

"Well nothing is wrong with her exactly" Dawn said looking down into her wine like it might tell her how to word this.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked

"She's pregnant" She said still staring into her glass. After a second of Angel not saying anything she looked up and was very surprised. Angel was smiling.

"Well that's great" he said laughing "Did you think I would be upset? Oh that's nice of you Dawn but I'm ok with Buffy seeing some one, we're passed that"

"Oh" Dawn said "Well that's not the thing" She said "We don't really know how she got that way"

"Huh?" Angel said. That didn't make any sense.

"Well I mean obviously we know how, we just don't know who or when" She shook her head "What I mean is Buffy has no memory of...well of seeing any one for the last few months"

"Oh" Angel said "So you don't know who the father is?"

"Yes that would have been the easy way to say all that" Dawn said smiling.

"Ok, so what are they doing about it?" he asked as there food came.

"Well there looking into the whole memory thing" Dawn said "And seeing as she can no longer patrol"

"Of course not" Angel said thankful that someone (probably Giles) had talked her into that.

"So I'm going to take off next term and go help her" Dawn said smiling.

"Well that's good" He said. They ate in relative silence not really knowing what to say. Finally Angel said "if you guys need any help"

"We'll be sure to let you know," She said smiling at him "Don't worry to much about us, I'll keep you posted.

"Ok" He said they ordered dessert and Dawn told him about Anya being pregnant and how she was going to be an Aunt now and whether they thought it would be a girl or boy.

"Well of course it will be a girl" Dawn said taking a bit of her cake.

"Why?" Angel asked amused at this.

"Because she's...well Buffy, she's always wanted a little girl" Dawn said smiling.

"Right" he said taking a bit of his cake. They finished up and after some arguing Angel paid. He walked her to her car and smiled.

"You be careful," he said as she unlocked her car,

"I will" Dawn said turning around "I won't let any big bad get me" She said. "I'll let you now what's happening as soon as we know"

"Ok" He said

"Tell Cordy hi for me" She said and turned around "Oh and..." But when she turned around he was gone "I hate it when he does that," She said to herself as she got into her car.

* * *

Angel opened the front door and walked into the house. It was dark, and no one was around. He figured that Cordy was in bed. On the way home he had run into a little problem and had ended up killing three vampires. He threw his jacket on the chair as he walked through the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a cup of blood. He put it on the contour then went back to the fridge. He stood there thinking about what he wanted to eat till- 

"You're going to let all the cold air out," Cordy said smiling at Angel.

"I thought you'd be in bed," He said turning to smile at her.

"Well when you live with someone who lives at night its kinda hard to sleep at night" She said walking over to him. They hugged then she reached into the fridge and pulled out some cookie dough.

"Just what I was looking for" He said smiling at her.

"Who said this was for you?" She asked opening it up.

He smiled at her and put his cup in the microwave. After it was done they sat down at the table and she gave him some of the cookie.

"How was your day?" He asked taking a drink.

"Fine" she said smiling at him. "I think Fred is pregnant again" (A/N: For any of you who don't know Fred is a girl)

"Wow, that will be their third" Angel said. Then he remembered what Dawn had told him. "Buffy's pregnant" He blurted out.

"What?" She said looking up at him.

"Well Dawn just told me," He said. She smiled at him.

"Well good for them" She said getting up to rinse out Angel's cup.

"Them?" Angel said getting up and walking over to the sink "What them?" He said. She turned to him with a big smile.

"What do you mean 'what them'?" She said giving him a funny look.

"I mean 'what them,'" He said "Buffy hasn't been seeing any one for a while" He said giving her just as funny a look.

"Of course she has" Cordy said wondering what was wrong with Angel.

"Who?" Angel said wondering what she was talking about.

"Giles" She said looking up at him like he had gone creazy.

A/N: Hey what do you think? I hope you like it. Don't worry about Cordy all will be explained...in the next chapter. If any one knows where I can find a good Beta I would be much obliged.


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter 3 --Confrontation--**

"Ok so let me get this strait" Angel said pacing the room. "Buffy and Giles have been together for about a year, they just got engaged and are now apparently pregnant?"

"Yeah that pretty much covers it" Cordy said smiling at him, he was so cute when he was all broody.

"So why do none of us remember this? And you remember it all?" He said sitting next to her. She just shook her head and smiled at him.

"It must be the PTB" She said rubbing the side of her head "They must have wanted me to remember. So should we go down there to tell them or just call?"

"Well I think news like this is the traveling kind" he said. He got up and looked out the windows. "It's still dark"

"Well it is only..." She looked down at her watch "2:45 in the morning"

"Go pack" He said smiling at her as she got up to pack "And you don't need all your shoes" he called after her. He sat back down and put his head in his hands. 'How am I going to tell Buffy all this?' he thought as he heard Cordy moving her stuff around in the next room. 'Well at least it's a normal baby' he thought and then he smiled. Buffy was finally happy and going to have a family.

* * *

"Good morning Buffy" Principal Wood said smiling at her. "How are you doing this morning?" 

"I'm fine" She said walking over to him "I was wondering if we could have a little talk" Buffy said. He nodded, and they walked over to his office.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat down behind the desk. Buffy settled into the chair in front of him and smiled.

"Well first off when did you figure out who I was?" She asked smiling up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked feigning confutation. 'Oh, so he wants me to say it first' Buffy thought as she watched him think.

"How long have you known I was a slayer?" She asked lowering her voice a little on the last word.

"Oh that" He said as if she'd just told him she was blond "Well about six years I would say"

"Wow" Buffy thought she didn't think it had been that long "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I guess I just thought you wouldn't want me to know" He said "I know how this all works with the secret identity and all" He said gesturing with his hands.

"Right, but you know that Willow and Xander know" She pointed out to him. "Never mind that's not what I really want to know any way"

"Well what then" He said looking at her.

"How did you know?" She asked knowing but wanting him to tell her.

"My mother" He said looking down "She was a slayer"

"Right, Samantha" She said smiling at him.

"How did you...?" He said then looked at the year book on his desk "Oh, the students wanted to dedicate the book to me, but I didn't want that so I gave them my mother's name" He looked back over at her and smiled "But you knew all this before you came, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did" She said smiling "I just wanted to know how strait forward you would be with me"

"Why?" He asked hurt that she didn't totally trust him.

"So I would know how strait forward I could be with you" She said taking out the folder with her doctors papers in it.

"I went to the doctors the other day" She said handing him the folder "It seams I'm pregnant"

"Wow" He said taking the folder "Who's the father?"

"Well that's where the strait forward part comes in" She said. She stood up and started to pace around his office. "I don't really know" She started but before he could say anything she went on "I have no memory of being with anyone for oh about a year" She was still pacing around not knowing what to say next.

"Wow" he said again "So I take it you have your friends looking into this?"

"Yes" She said turning towards him. "You have no idea how frustrating this is for me" She said "So any way I wanted to know if your mother left any writing about this" She said swiping her hand over her stomach.

"I don't know" He said "I'll go through all the stuff she left to her watcher" He said getting up and walking around the desk "There is one thing I do know" He said as the thought popped into his head "She was only pregnant for three and a half months"

"What" She said as she sat back down.

"I wasn't premature or anything" he said sitting on the corner of his desk "Her watcher told me slayers just go through the process faster so they can be fighting again"

"Wow" Buffy said as she looked down at her belly. "When do you think I'll start to show?"

"Around the 4th week" he said. Then he looked at the papers in his hand opened them up and said "Your three and a half weeks along now"

"Oh, wow" She said dumbstruck. She got up and smiled "Thanks for telling me this. I should go and tell this too Giles, he'll want to know"

"Ok, he's your watcher right?" He asked just wanting to be sure.

"Yes he is..." She paused for a moment and a funny look washed over her face "He's my Watcher" She turned to the door. "I'm not going to be able to work today" She said turning to smile at him.

"Go, I think we'll be ok" He said. She opened and walked out the door. She closed it and leaned against the wall. She wondered when she would start to feel the baby. Was it a natural baby or was it going to be like Cordy's baby?

She walked out to her car and got in. She sat there for a second then pulled out her cell phone. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello" He said in his sweet British tone.

"Giles" Buffy said as she felt the tears well up again.

"Buffy, what's the mater?" He said. He could hear the tears in her voice. He put the book he had been reading down.

"I just got done talking to Robin" She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Are you at the school?" He asked as he got his coat on.

"Yes" She said and smiled a little as she hears him curse under his breath. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine I just stubbed my toe on the table" He told her and she smiled again.

"I have to tell you something" She said

"Just a second Buffy I'll be there in five minutes" He said as he walked out the door, with his cell phone.

"You don't have to" She said hoping he would "I could just drive over there"

"You're in no state to drive," he said as he walked down the street that was right by the school.

After saying good-bye Buffy just sat n the car not sure what to tell him. She was going to have to tell them all about the shorter pregnancy. She still wasn't sure if she was happy about that or saddened by it. She didn't get much time to dwell on it because five minutes later Giles was knocking on her window.

She turned a watery smile to him and got out. As the tears started to fall again he gathered her in his arms and held her. She wished she could figure this out, lately when ever she was near Giles her stomach got all fluttery.

"So what's the bad news then?" Giles said when she looked up at him.

"Well it's just that...I mean it's not exactly bad news" She paused and looked up at him "I'm only going to be pregnant for three and a half months or so"

Giles chuckled a little and she looked up at him. 'What was so funny' she wondered. At her puzzled look he stopped laughing and held her out at arms length.

"I'm sorry Buffy" He said "It's just, only you would be upset about having a shorter pregnancy." She smiled at him and wiped her hand across her eyes.

"I guess" She looked down at her feet, which looked a little swollen, and sighed. "I've just felt so silly lately."

"Its ok it's just the pregnancy" He said ushering her to the passenger's side of her car. "Come now, I'll make you some tea and we can look this up."

"Ok" Buffy said getting in and smiling at him. He smiled back and she could feel her cheeks go a little red. She couldn't figure out what was going on with Giles but she was pretty sure it was of the good.

* * *

"So we're all agreed it must be some kind of memory spell right?" Willow said putting her book down and looking around at her two friends. 

"Right" Xander said looking down at the book he was reading "We just don't know what kind or how to fix it"

"Way to look at the bright side of things Hun" Anya said smiling at him.

"Well I know" He said slamming his book shut "It just ticks me off that Buffy has finally found some happiness and someone just ripped it away"

"I know Xan" Willow said patting his hand "That's what we're here for"

"So who do you think it is?" Anya said closing her book as well.

"Well...I never thought about it" Willow said. "Robin?" She said looking over at Xander.

"I doubt it" He said smiling at her "They're to much alike they would kill each other"

"Yeah" Anya said thinking hard about it. "So who then?"

"Well I can tell you that" Some one said from behind them. They all turned to see Angel and Cordy standing right inside the door.

"What are you guys doing her?" Willow said getting up and smiling at them "Not that we're not happy to see you" She said hugging Cordy and Angel.

"We know who the father is" Angel said looking over at Cordy "Well she does anyway"

"What" Xander said as he and Anya walked over "How do you know that?"

"The PTB" She said smiling at him "They wanted me to know"

"So who is it?" Anya said taking Xander's hand.

"Giles" Cordy said loving the shocked affect. She looked around and Willow was the only one who didn't look shocked.

"I know it" She said smiling. Xander and Anya gave her a you've-lost-your-mind look. "What?" She said looking around "It's so obvious"

"Right Will" Xander said smiling at her "That's a little out of left field don't you think?"

"Hush" Willow said looking back over to Cordy "So tell me what you know Cordy"

* * *

"It that better?" Giles said half an hour later after a few cups of tea and a little talk. 

"Yeah" She said getting up. "I'll be right back" She got up and headed to the bathroom. Giles just sat on the couch and thought about the dream he'd had the other night. He closed his eyes to see her face from the dream again, she had been filled with so much love, and he had woken feeling positively happy and charged.

When Buffy came back into the room she saw that Giles had fallen asleep on the couch. She walked over and pulled the blanked off the back of the couch and sat down next to him. She covered them up and smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

Giles felt her sit down next to him but he didn't open his eyes. He was surprised when she laid her head on his chest. He sat there as she drifted off to sleep, and was, not for the first time, jealous of who ever she had been made to forget.

* * *

"Ok, can I just say wow?" Xander said as he paced around the room. "I mean this is just weird" He said looking around at his friends faces. 

"Do you think this is how we reacted the first time they told us?" Willow said looking around.

"I don't see what's so 'wow' about it" Anya said looking up at Xander.

"Well he's like 20 years older then her" Xander said. Willow looked over at Angel and smiled at him.

"Well thats young to her" She said smirking. Xander looked over at Angel and chuckled.

"Yeah" Anya said looking over at Xander "I'm like 1000 years older then you"

"Right but nether of you look it" Xander said feeling a little wigged.

"Right and we all know that its looks that count" Willow said smiling at Xander.

"Ok but still a little wigged" he said sitting down with Anya.

"So now what?" Cordy asked looking around at them. "How do we find the spell that did this?"

"I think I can help you with that" They all turned to find a tall young man standing in the door way. He was wearing a tweed suit and reminded them all of Wesley.

"And you are?" Xander said looking him up and down.

"Sorry" he said coming into the room a little more "I'm Nolan Travis."

* * *

"Giles wake up" Buffy was shaking him a little. He smiled and opened his eyes. She looked a little frantic. 

"What is it?" He said sitting up as the blanket fell to the ground.

"Feel" She said taking his hand and putting it on her stomach. It quivered a little and he felt a little kick.

"Wow!" He said smiling at her. She was all bouncy now as she smiled up at him.

"I know" She said as her smile got bigger "It started doing that about five minutes ago" She got up and walked around the room. "Do you think she'll have strength like me?"

"I really don't know" He said. This was the first time she had referred to the baby with a sex and that made him smile.

"I should have asked Robin if he was unnaturally strong" She said walking around the room. "I need to get ready" She said walking into the kitchen and coming back out with a pad of paper.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked as she sat back down next to him.

"Well I need to make a nursery and get clothes and dippers" She said as she wrote each thing down. "And finding out who the father is would probably be a good idea" She smiled at him.

"I'm sure they're all working on it" Giles said putting his hand on hers. There was a slit shock and he moved his hand away fast.

"Giles" She paused and smiled at him "Rupert" Buffy started but he stood up and moved a few feet away.

"I'm going to make some more tea" He said waking into the kitchen.

"Ok" Buffy said looking back down at the paper.

* * *

"We have to call Buffy" Xander said walking to the phone. Nolan had just explained everything his father and the other watcher had done. None of them had seen this coming. 

"Ok, and say what?" Willow asked.

"That we need to see her and Giles" Xander said picking it up and looking over at her. "Do we know where they are?"

"Last time I talked to her she was at the school" Willow said. He picked up the phone and dialed the schools number.

* * *

Buffy stared down at the paper she was writing on. She now had a complete list of things she thought she might need. But her eyes kept looking up at number four. 

4. Find father

She looked down at it again and back at Giles, who was reading a book about memory lose, she smiled. She put the pen down and sat back.

"I think that's it" She said. She looked down at her belly and could see the beginning of a bulge that was her baby.

"I can't go to the same doctor" She said. After a second Giles looked up from his book.

"Why?" He asked

"Well do you want to explain why I'm only four weeks pregnant but look like I'm 4 months pregnant?" She asked smiling at him.

"N-no I suppose not" Giles said smiling. "I think I'll call the Magic Box see if they know anything" He said getting up.

"Giles" Buffy said holding out her hand to be helped up, even though she really didn't need it yet. He smiled and took her hand pulling her to his feet. She came up to fast and rammed into his chest sending her flailing backwards but Giles put his arm around her and steadied her.

She felt that little shock again only not so little this time. She looked up at him and saw that he felt it as well.

"Buffy" He said looking down at her.

"Shh" She said standing up on her toes. She leaned in and he leaned down and right as there lips were about to met-

"RING! RING!" Giles jumped back and looked down at Buffy. This was wrong he knew it was wrong, but every fiber in his body wanted to take that step closer. But-

"Ring! Ring!" 'Damn that phone' He thought as he turned to answer it.

"Giles" Buffy said. He could hear the pleading in her voice.

"It could be Willow" He said not meeting her eyes. He picked up the phone and said "Hello"

Buffy just stood there watching him nod his head and said 'ok' over and over. What had just happened? Did she want to make it happen again? 'Yes' she thought to her self. She felt so drawn to him it was mind boggling. She was so enthralled by her thoughts she didn't notice him put the phone down or walk over to her.

"Buffy" He said taking her hand "Buffy look at me"

She smiled as she looked up at him. The words from her dream came back to her right then as she looked up at his worried face.

"Forever and a day" She said in a little whisper.

"What?" He said letting go of her hand "What did you say?" he took a step back.

"It's..." she blushed "From a dream I had"

"What dream?" He asked looking down at her.

"Just a dream I had, it was sweet" She said think about it and smiling.

"But..." Giles said looking around the room, anywhere but right at her.

"What?" Buffy said stepping forward.

"You know it's not every day some one gets told that" He quoted from his dream, there dream it would seem.

"How...I mean...I've never had...not sense Angel" She babbled a little as she looked up at Giles.

"Are we sharing dreams?" He asked not really expecting an answer. Buffy stepped up to him again and took his hand. He lifted his other hand to her cheek and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. She smiled at him as he pulled her closer to him. There lips meet in a very light kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him, she let go of his hand and put her hand on the bass of his neck. She had just pulled him into a deeper kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Expecting someone?" Buffy said as he pulled away and smiling.

He blushed lightly and Buffy giggled at him. "Willow" He said as she turned and walked over to the door. When she opened it she was surprised by all the people standing there.

"Hi Willow, Xander, Anya" She said then looked passed them. "Angel, Cordy what are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too" Cordy said smiling at Buffy as she walked in.

"I'm sorry" Buffy said opening the door "Hi, how are you? Did you have a good weekend? What are you doing here?" She smiled "Is that better?"

Cordy just turned and smiled at her. Willow, Xander and Anya walked in next leaving Angel and someone she didn't know standing on the porch but it was just after dark so he was ok.

"Buffy this it Nolan" Angel said deliberately leaving off the last name. "He's here to help"

"Nice to meet you" Buffy said shaking his hand a little harder then normal.

"Yes, quite" He said wincing a little when she let go. He walked in and Angel just stood there looking Buffy over.

"What are you waiting for an invitation or something" Xander said looking up at Angel. Angel glared down at him and put his hand up to where the door would be but couldn't go passed.

"Yes actually" He said looking over at Giles.

"Oh right" Giles said walking up to Buffy "Do come in" He said smiling at him.

Angel walked in and over to Cordy, she took his hand as they all sat around the table in silence.

"So anyone know where to start?" Xander said looking around at his friends.

"No" Willow said looking down at her hands.

"Pretty much no" Cordy said. 'I mean how do you tell some one something like this?' She thought. They all looked over at Nolan and he smiled nervously.

"Me then?" He asked and at the nods turned to Giles. "Mr. Giles I'm Nolan Travis. Quentin's son"

"Ah" Giles said looking him up and down "I knew you looked familiar"

"Yes well" He looked away from Giles and over at Buffy, who was sitting right next to Giles. "I'm sorry about all this"

"About what?" She said looking at him and following his eyes saw that he was looking at her stomach. "This?" She said waving over her stomach "Is this some kind of spell?" She demanded standing up and towering over him.

"No" he said quickly "No you're really pregnant" He looked relived when she sat back down.

"Lucky you" She said putting her hand on Giles. Willow saw it and smiled. They hadn't even remover the spell yet and they were already falling in love again.

"So what are you sorry for then?" Giles asked not looking any nicer then Buffy had a second ago.

Nolan turned to the rest of the group and they nodded there heads. He pulled out snow globe and handed it to Buffy.

"Those are your memories" He said as she looked at it. It was a miniature of Sunnydale, like one of those cheap little trinkets you can get from the mall.

"What?" Giles said looking over to the globe "What do you mean those are her memories?"

"Well we had to have some place to put them" he said looking at Giles "My father thought it was funny"

"Right" Giles said looking back at Nolan "He would"

"So how do I get them out?" Buffy asked as she shook the globe.

"Break it" He said. He got up and walked to the door.

"Your fathers not going to be happy" Giles said. Nolan turned and smiled them.

"Fathers never happy" he said he opened the door and stopped. He turned back walked over to Giles and gave him a piece of paper. "See that you read this" He said and turned and walked up the steps and out the door.

"Well?" Cordy said smiling at her "What are you waiting for?"

Buffy smiled and threw the globe to the floor. A light burst from it and out into the room and through the house. The light seemed to spread through Sunnydale and LA. When the light faded Buffy looked up at Giles and smiled.

"Wow" Willow said as the memories came flooding back. "You two are getting married" She said smiling at them.

"Yep" Buffy said taking Giles hand "We're also having a baby"

"Oh my god" Giles said as it all sank in "I'm having a baby" He looked a little shocked. "I think I need to sit down"

"You are sitting G-man" Xander said laughing.

"Oh, good for me" He looked over at Buffy. His Buffy, and smiled.

"What does the note say?" Anya asked looking down at the paper in Giles hand. Giles looked down at the paper and smiled.

"I don't know" He said. He opened it up and read it to himself.

"MR. Giles,

"It's not a lot but I hope this can make up for what they tried to do to you. On November 6, 2006 you will get kidnapped by a couple of Vampires setting a trap for Buffy. She will come, and she will be killed" Giles stopped reading and looked up at his smiling Slayer. 'That's only a few moths from now' He thought as he went back the letter. "And with her she will take the best Slayer team the world has ever seen. Do not let this happen! We have for seen it and if she dies all hope dies with her. Take care of her!

Nolan Travis

"P.S. I left a not so little gift in the globe for the vampire that I came across last year (The consul has had it for years, and it only works on those with a soul) He should start to feel it with in the hour, give him a cross and see what I mean"

"What? What did it say?" Buffy asked trying to look over Giles shoulder. "What did he mean team' Giles wondered.

"It's just a 'sorry' note" he said folding it up and putting it in his breast pocket. He looked over at Angel and smiled. He couldn't have possibly found...? Only one way to find out.

He got up and walked to the back room and came back with a cross. He walked about five feet away and threw it at Cordy. Angel's reflects came into play and he reached out and grabbed it before it hit her in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said standing up still holding the cross in his left hand.

"Angel" Cordy said in a shocked whisper "The cross" He dropped it as soon as she said that. He looked down at his unburned hand.

"I don't..." he looked up at Giles "What happened?"

"A gift from Nolan" Giles said smiling at him "I think this calls for a good celebration" And as if to agree Angels stomach growled.

"Defiantly" Cordy said standing up next to Angel "Lots of celebrating"

A/N: Ok, well what do you think? There will be one or two more chapters. And I might do a sequel if there's a call for it, and I can come up with a good idea


	4. Wedding Bells Warning! Extreme Fluffines...

**Chapter 4 --Wedding Bells-- (Warning!!! Extreme Fluffiness coming up!!!)**

Buffy sat strait up in bed and gasped. She looked around for the movement she felt then looked down at her almost fully formed belly. It was October 27th and it seamed she was growing by the minute. Then she felt in again and smiled. She put her hand on her stomach and felt a little movement.

"Giles" She said turning to the sleeping man next to her. Giles had moved in with Buffy almost immediately. "Giles wake up" She said shaking his shoulder.

"What's wrong" He said sleepily as he turned over to her.

"Giles" Buffy said smiling at him "Feel" She took his hand and put it on her belly. It jiggled and squirmed and he laughed.

"Wow" He said looking up at her and smiling.

"I know" Buffy said sighing at his touch. It was five days before their wedding, because as Xander pointed out in his oh so Xander way "You don't want the poor kid to be a bastard" She was still a little shell shocked, she was getting married and having a baby. Two of the top 10 things on Buffy's 'never going to get to do' list.

"Five days" Giles said reading her mind.

"I know" Buffy said as she slid down so she was lying next to him. "I'm so excited"

"You better get some sleep" Giles said smiling at her "You're going to be seeing your doctor tomorrow"

"Yeah I know" Buffy said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Love" Giles said rapping his arms around her.

"Good night" Buffy said laying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Buffy get down here" Giles called from the landing by the front door. 

"I'm coming" Buffy said as she waddled down the stairs. He chuckled, still not use to seeing her waddle.

"I don't see what's so funny" Buffy said "I could still kick your butt you know"

"I know" He said very unconvincingly. "Come on Dr. Pryce is waiting for us at her office."

"How come she's coming all this was for me?" Buffy asked as they climbed into the car. She flipped through the radio stations till she found one she liked.

"Because she likes you?" Giles said with a smile on his face. Buffy just smiled and turned to look out the window. They drove in silence, Buffy thinking about the wedding and Giles thinking about how close November 6th was. He still hadn't told her what had been in that letter. And he wouldn't need to, if he had anything to say about it. They pulled into a little office building and Giles helped Buffy out of the car.

He greeted the receptionist as they walked into the building and smiled at her.

"The doctor will be right out" She said and went back to her work.

The doors opened and a tall brunet woman a little older then Buffy came out with a big smile on her face.

"It's so good to see you Buffy" She said smiling at her as they hugged. She smiled at Giles.

"So how have you been?" Buffy said as she was lead into the examining room.

"Oh fine, fine" She said putting her hand to her stomach "Same as you it would seem"

"Oh really, that's great Fred" Buffy grinned at her "Is Wesley excited?"

"Oh my yes" She said as Buffy got up on the table "He's pulled out all of Sara's old stuff and is setting up for the nursery"

"Boy or girl?" Giles asked as Fred worked setting up the ultrasound.

"We don't know yet" She said smiling at them "Though to hear Wes tell it it's a boy and that's that"

"Well so many girls would get to him" Giles said smiling at Buffy.

"So speaking of boys or girls" She said as she put the gel on Buffy's stomach "Do you want to know?"

"Yes" Buffy said at the same time Giles said "No"

"Why not?" Buffy said as Fred put ultrasound wand on Buffy's belly and started to move it around.

"Don't you want a surprise?" Giles said not watching Fred.

"Yes, but I want to be ready" Buffy said looking up at Giles.

"I know but..." he stopped when he could hear the light thudump thudump coming from the ultrasound machine.

"Is that..." Buffy trailed off as her hand found Giles'.

"Yes that's the heart beat" She said. As they listened Buffy watched Fred's face and saw as it started to go from smiling to a little confused.

"What is it?" Buffy asked as she looked over to Giles, who had the same look on his face.

"Is that...?" He trailed off when he saw Fred's smile.

"Two heart beats" Fred finished for him.

"What?" Buffy said as Fred pulled out the sonogram machine. "Two...two heart beats?"

"Yes Buffy, two" Giles said squeezing her hand.

"Wow" Buffy said as Fred put more gel on her stomach and pulled out the sonogram wand.

"Let's see shall we?" Fred said as she put it on Buffy's stomach. The screen was a little blurry and hard to make out but Buffy could see them, both of them.

"Twins" Buffy all but breathed.

"So do you want to know if there boys or girls?" Fred said.

"Or both" Buffy said smiling at Giles.

"Yes" Giles said looking down at Buffy "Boys or Girls?"

She turned around and watched the screen for a few seconds then turned back smiling.

"Girls" She said smiling "And by the look of it they're identical"

"Oh wow" Buffy said smiling "Girl's"

"I know" Giles said "We have to paint the nursery"

* * *

"What do you think there doing right now?" Willow said as she and Dawn walked into the house with Xander and Anya right be hind them. 

"Finding out if it's a boy or a girl" Dawn said sitting down and going through the mail.

"Another letter from Angel" Dawn said smiling and put it in the open later pile. "When do they get back from Grease?"

"Oh right about now I'd say" Willow said as a red corvette convertible pulled into the drive way.

"Really?" Dawn said turning to look out the window as Angel and Cordy walked up the steps.

"Hey any one home?" Cordy said at the door.

"Coming" Willow said as she walked over to the door. She smiled and opened the door. "Did you two have fun?"

Cordy just smiles at her as she walked over to Dawn and sat down between her and Xander. Angel walked in behind her and smiled at Willow as well.

"Where's Buffy?" Cordy said when Willow sat down.

"She and Giles are at the doctors" Xander said smiling.

"That's right" Angel said sitting down. "Wes said that Fred would be coming down here to see her"

"There coming to the wedding right?" Dawn asked

"Yep" someone said from the door way. They all turned to see a smiling slayer standing there with Giles.

"How'd it go?" Willow asked as she jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Well..." Buffy said as she looked up at Giles with a big smile on her face. "You want to tell them or shall I?"

"Go ahead" He said smiling at her "You know you want to" Buffy smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek and turned to face her friends again.

"Twins!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Wow" Willow said hugging her again. "Wow"

"I know" Buffy said. There were hugs all around and then Buffy sat down on the couch with Giles and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Fred's Pregnant too" Giles said when every one was sitting again.

"I told you" Cordy said smiling at Angel.

"So did you talk to the Oracles?" Buffy asked looking over at Angel.

"Yes" He said smiling at her.

"Well what did they say?" Buffy asked

"I told them that if they would give me all the strength I use to have as a vampire I'd still fight for them" He said squeezing Cordys hand.

"And they agreed to that?" Giles said looking shocked.

"Yeah" Angel said "They hadn't planed on me being human and they still need me so, still strong."

"Well that's good" Dawn said smiling at him.

"So what are you wearing to the wedding?" Cordy asked Anya. After that the talk was all wedding plans and party stuff. They had dinner and Dawn talked them into playing a game of Monopoly which she won, like always. At 9:00 every one went home and Dawn claming she was way whipped out went up to her room.

"So what should we name them?" Buffy said when they were alone in the living room.

"I don't know" Giles said smiling as he played with her hair "What do you think?"

"Well I was thinking we could name one of them Elisabeth" Buffy said and turned to face him. "We'd call her Beth for short"

"I think that sounds nice" Giles said smiling at her. "What should we name the other one?"

"I don't know" Buffy said turning so he could play with her hair again "I named one you get to name the other"

"Ok" he said and thought about it for a second "How about Anne?"

"Ok" Buffy said smiling as she relaxed into his chest and fell asleep. He smiled when he breathing slowed and he could tell she was asleep. He picked her up, because even though she was pregnant she still wasn't all that heavy, and carried her up to her room.

"Good night Love" He said as he climbed into bed next to her. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Buffy sat in a black hard chair in a sterile white room. She shuddered as she looked around. 'God, I hate hospitals'. She thought as she looked over at the bed across the room. The only sound was the lit beeping of the machine that was monitoring him. Buffy looked him over and smiled; he looked a lot less pale. 

His hair had grown out to its natural color. 'It look's so much better that way' Buffy thought as she stood and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of his hands in hers and squeezed.

"How have you been?" She asked like he would answer her, a tear formed in her eye and she whipped it away. She looked around the room and went on. "Xander's having a baby" She said smiling a little "He's so excited, you should see him running around, buying up all the baby stuff there is" She paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm getting married tomorrow" she said with a happier smile "I wish you could be there" A few more tears found their way to her eyes and she let them fall. "I'm also having a baby" She said as she lifted his hand and put it on her belly. "Two actually...they're both girls" She felt them move around and smiled. "Girls this is your Uncle Spike, Spike these are my girls" She sat there for a moment and let the tears fall down her cheeks. After a few seconds her stomach started to get warm. Then it was more like an intense fire was burning inside her. She stood and as his hand fell away the burning stopped.

"What the hell was that?" She said a little freaked out. She took his hand in hers again. "I gotta go; I'll come see you aft..." But the words died on her lips as she felt a slit pressure on her hand. She looked down and saw his hand was squeezing hers.

"Spike?" She said leaning down closer to him and squeezing his hand. She felt him squeeze back and laughed. She reached out and took his other hand and squeezed them both. He squeezed back again and Buffy laughed again. She reached over and pulled out the nurses call button. She pushed it and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Is there something wrong Miss?" An older nurse said as she came into the room.

"He...he squeezed my hand" Buffy said turning to look at her.

"Oh Dear" the nurse said as she walked over "It was probable just a reflex" Buffy's face fell at the words.

"But he's never moved before" She said as the nurse helped her up.

"I know Honey" The nurse said as she led her towards the door. "But after this long there's just not much chance he'll ever wake up"

"Slayer?" a very raspy voice said from behind them. Buffy wiped around and ran to the bed.

"Spike!?" She said taking his hand.

"Buffy" He said as his eyes fluttered open. She squealed with excitement and turned to the nurse.

"Go get the doctor" The nurse nodded her head and walked out the door.

"Bloody hell" he said as he looked Buffy up and down "You're pregnant"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Giles said on the other end of a phone call with Willow. "Holy god" He said as she told him what Buffy just told her. "Ok...no of course...we'll come strait away...ok...see you in a while" He hung up the phone and turned to look at every one (which was Dawn, Xander Anya, Angel and Cordy). He smiled and then he laughed. Then he walked over and flipped the closed sign on the door. 

"Where are we going?" Xander said looking up from his book.

"That was Willow" he said looking around at them. "Spike just woke up"

"I'm sorry" Cordy said looking up "I thought you said Spike just woke up"

"I did" He said locking the cash register as every one started to talk at once. "Come on we can talk in the car" They all piled into Xander's van (that he had gone out and bought when he found out Anya was pregnant) and started to talk all at the same time again.

"Guy's one a time" Giles said from the back "Xander we're going to the hospital"

"Ok" He said as he started the car. "So what happened?"

"I don't know" he said taking off his glasses "As far as I can tell he just woke up"

"But the doctors said there was next to no chance" Angel said as they barreled down the street.

"I know" Giles said "But this is Sunnydale"

"Is he talking?" Dawn said from the back.

"Willow said he's a little raspy but that's understandable" Giles said. They drove in silence for the rest of the way. As soon as Giles stepped through the doors of the hospital there was a small pregnant slayer around his waste.

"Hi" he said smiling down at her.

"Hi" She looked over at all her friends and smiled. "Come on" She turned and walked down a long hall. They got to the door right as a doctor was coming out.

"Hi Dr. Absinth" Buffy said smiling at her.

"Hello Ms. Summers" She said holding out her hand. They shook hands and Buffy smiled.

"So how is he?" Giles asked looking over at the door.

"He seams to be doing fine" She said pulling his chart off the wall. "It will be a few days before he can walk again"

"Ok" Buffy said "Is he awake?"

"Yes he is, and he's been asking for you" She looked at all the people there. "Normally I wouldn't let you all go in there at the same time" She smiled "But I have a feeling that none of you would listen to me anyway" She smiled at Buffy again and walked away down the hall.

They all walked into the room but Buffy hung back and watched all her friends talking and some (Dawn) crying a little. Giles shook his hand then hugged him and stepped back. He looked over at Buffy and smiled; he walked over and gave her a hug.

"Are you ok?" He asked when he pulled away.

"I'm fine" Buffy said as she put her hand on her stomach. "Giles" She whispered as she pulled him farther away from the group. "It was them" She patted her belly and Giles gave her a funny look.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a whisper.

"I put his hand on my belly and it felt like I was on fire" She looked up at Giles "I think they did something to him"

"You mean like cured him?" Giles asked wondering if that was possible.

"Yeah something like that" Buffy said smiling "What do you think?"

"I don't know" He said "We'll have to look into this"

"Ok" Buffy said kissing him on the cheek. Giles put his hand on her shoulder and deepened the kiss a little.

"Blood hell you two" Someone said from behind them "Get a room" Buffy walked over and smiled at him.

"So when are you two getting hitched?" Spike asked as he reached out and put his hand on her stomach.

"In three days" Buffy said smiling.

"Buffy do you want to wait?" Giles asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Now you two aren't going to wait on my account" Spike said smiling at them.

"But now that you're...awake you can come" Buffy said smiling as the girls kicked at Spikes hand.

"I can go" he said looking over to the corner of the room were a wheelchair sat.

"Ok" Buffy said smiling at him. "Well then Spike we need to get you a tux"

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers  
And  
Rupert J. Giles  
Invite you to their wedding  
On  
October 31st 2007  
At  
2:00pm in St. Paul's Church

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" The minister said as Buffy and Giles smiled and lend forward to kiss. As soon as there lips meet there was an uproar of cheers and laughter. 

Buffy turned with Giles and they ran down the row to the doors as rice was being thrown. They got into the car that was taking them to the Party hall they had rented. Giles pulled her into a hug and smiled as his daughters kicked. Almost like they knew what was going on.

"So how do we feel?" Giles asked putting his hand on her stomach.

"We feel fine thanks" Buffy said putting her hand on his "This has been by far the best day of my life"

"Yes" Giles said smiling at her "Mine too" He leaned over and kissed her. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"So maybe now you can tell me what was really that letter from Nolan" Buffy said putting her head on his shoulder.

"How did you...I mean...You know me to well" Giles said as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a letter that was very worn, like he had read it over and over. He handed it to her and smiled.

"Read it later" he said as she started to unfold it. "Tonight"

"Ok" Buffy said putting it in her little purse next to the holy water and stake. "Tonight" Buffy put her head on his shoulder and they rode the rest of the way in silence. As soon as they got there Buffy went to one of the back rooms to change out of the swiping white dress she was wearing. Willow and Dawn were sitting there waiting for her.

"Hi guys" She said as she walked over and hugged them both.

"It was a beautiful ceremony" Willow said as she helped her remove the veil while Dawn helped unzip the back of the dress and Buffy stepped out.

"Thanks" she said when Willow handed her the white flowing summer dress and Buffy put it on.

"I can't believe you're married" Dawn said smiling at her sister.

"I know me ether" Buffy said as Willow touched up her makeup.

"You were so pretty" Willow said smiling as they all stood up.

"Yeah it was perfect" Buffy said and smiled "Just like I always pictured it"

"We better go" Willow said "Your guests will be here soon". They all walked out and were met by the gang. They were the only ones there, for the time being.

"So how does it feel to be a ball and chain?" Xander asked hugging Buffy.

"Better then I ever imagined" Buffy said smiling up at him.

"You looked wonderful Slayer" Spike said wheeling forward.

"Thanks Spike" Buffy said leaning over and giving him a hug. "I'm so happy you got to be here"

"Me too" Spike said putting his hand on her stomach. They talked for another minute before the rest of the guests arrived. And Giles ushered Buffy over to the greeting line.

An hour later and they were already on to the speeches. Giles had unsurprisingly asked Xander to stand as his best man. So he was the one to tap the glass and get every ones attention.

"First I want to thank you all for coming" He started with because Willow had said that was the polite thing to do. "I've never been very good at this kind of thing" He smiled at Buffy and Giles. "You two are two of my best friends" He stops again to take a breath "I wish you all the happiness in the universe" He pauses and smiles "And all the luck in the world because if those girls" he gestures to Buffy's stomach "Are anything like their mother you'll need it" Buffy smiled as Xander sat down.

Willow stood up and smiled at Buffy and Giles. She cleared her throat and raised her glass.

"So many years" Willow said smiling an almost sad smile "I have known these two people. Two of my best friends as well." She smiled over at Xander "They have stuck together no matter what danger they faced or apocalypses they stopped. They work things out and stood tall. You both have such a fire in you, I wish you all the fun and love out there" She smiled "Don't ever let that fire go out" She raised her glass and said "To Buffy and Rupert"

There was a choirs of "To Buffy and Rupert" then they all sat down to eat. Buffy sat there and watched as her friends laughed and talked. She looked around at the smiling faces and wished not for the first time that her mother was here.

"What are you thinking about?" Giles said slipping his arm around her.

"Truthfully?" Buffy said looking around at her friends. Giles nodes and Buffy lets out a sigh. "My mom"

"Oh" Giles said tightening his hold on her "She's here with us" He said smiling at her "Even if we can't see her"

"I know" Buffy said smiling "I just miss her"

"I know" Giles said smiling. He looks over and sees that the band is setting up. "Are you ready to dance?"

"Yes" Buffy said as Xander got up and walked over to the band. He took the mic of the stand and turned it on. There was a loud squelch from the speakers and Xander blushed.

"Told you I wasn't very good at this" The group laughed and he smiled. He looked over at Buffy and Giles and said "I am happy to introduce for the very first time Mr. and Ms. Rupert Giles" Every one clapped and Buffy and Giles got up and walked to the middle of the dance floor.

The music started and Buffy smiled. It was there song, the song he had proposed to, she put her head on his shoulder and sighed a deep happy sigh. After the second verse other people started to come out onto the floor. There wasn't a lot of people there so the floor wasn't to full.

After the song ended and a new one started someone came up to them and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled up at him.

"Can I cut in?" Spike said as Giles moved away a little.

"Yes" Giles said kissing her hand. He walked over to where Willow was sitting and they walked onto the floor together.

"You're walking?" Buffy said looking surprised.

"Yeah" Spike said smiling at her. "Don't know how but... these little ones" He said stepping back a little "They saved me"

"Yes, I think they did" Buffy said smiling up at him.

"You look very peaceful" Spike said smiling at her as they danced around the floor.

"I am thank you" Buffy said. They just danced for a while in silence till Spike put his hand on her belly and smiled. He took her hand and led her back over to the table.

"How are you feeling" Fred asked as they sat down.

"Fine" Buffy said smiling "Wonderful actually"

"Yes well that's to be expected" Fred said smiling at her. They all talked for a while. Two songs later Willow and Giles came back and sat down. They talked for another half and hour then cut the cake. Both having promised not to smash it in the others face did so anyway. After cake and some more dancing Buffy was getting tired and every one was getting ready to leave.

As Fred and Wes were leaving Fred stopped to talk to Buffy and Giles.

"Don't forget we have an appointment on the 5th" She said smiling at her. "We can determine then if a c-section will be necessary"

"Ok" Buffy said "I'll see you there"

* * *

Later that night Buffy and Giles were lying in bed. Buffy was sure Giles was asleep as she crept from the bed and over to the little purse sitting on the table. She pulled out the letter and stared at it. 

"You won't be able to read it, it you don't open it" Giles said from behind her.

"You scared me" Buffy said turning to look at him. He smiled and sat down next to her, he took the letter from her and opened it and handed it back.

She read it over and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He shook his head and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you" He said and she cried softly on his shoulder. "I promise"

A/N: Well that's all for tonight. Hope you all enjoyed this one, I'll see you again next time. :-)


	5. Time

A/N- Hi all, I do hope your enjoying this story. I just wanted to tell you that who I have as the bed guy wasn't who I was originally going to use, but it popped into my head and I just had to do it. Have fun reading and let me know what you think.

**Chapter Five --Time--**

Buffy sat up in bed and looked over and Giles. He looked so peaceful when he slept, the years just melted off his face when he was sleeping. She ran her hand down his arm and smiled when he shuddered. She looked over his back and her hand rested on a scar in the shape of a cigarette, souvenirs from Angelus no doubt. Buffy's eyes filled with tears at the thought of all the pain her Watcher ever went through because of her. And now that they were finally together something was going to try to take him from her. Well she wouldn't let that happen, no mater what.

Giles rolled over and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up into Buffy's eyes and smiled.

"Why the tears love?" He said smiling.

"Happy tears" She said not wanting to worry him. "You should go back to bed it's only..." She turned around to look at the clock "5:30"

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Then she sat up again, her slayer senses picking up noise coming from downstairs.

"Do you hear that?" Buffy said getting up out of bed. Giles shook his head and got up as well.

"There's someone down stairs" Buffy said pulling her robe on. "I'll be right back, stay here"

"Yeah right" Giles said pulling his own robe on and following her out the door and down the hall. As they walked down the steps Giles heard and noise then-

"Damn it!"

"A girl?" Buffy mouthed to Giles. He shrugged and they walked up to the door to the kitchen. Buffy threw the door open and yelled "Don't move!" Giles turned the light switch on and they were both frozen to the spot.

"Hey B" Faith said smiling "Don't you have anything good to eat around here?"

"Faith?" Buffy said

"W-what are you doing here?" Giles said "How-how did you get out of prison?"

"Good behavior?" Faith said smiling at Buffy, who found that very funny.

"Not likely" Buffy said walking over to the pantry and pulling out her favorite cookies. "Giles some milk please?" Giles just nodded his head and Buffy and Faith sat down.

"So?" Buffy said opening the cookies.

"So looks like some one knocked you up good" Faith said looking pointedly at Giles "Did I not tell you he was a cutie?"

"Yes, yes you did" Buffy said putting her hand on his knee.

"Yes and I believe you exact words where 'Raise your hand if 'ew'" Giles said smiling at her.

"I was young" Buffy said smiling "Anyway Faith you were just about to tell us what you're doing here"

"I was?" She said then looked up at Buffy "Right ok, well I got released"

"What?" Buffy said looking up from her cookie.

"Well Gunn..." Faith started but Buffy interrupted her.

"He's Angel rouge vampire slayer/Lawyer right?" Buffy asked taking the glass of milk from Giles.

"Yeah that's right" Faith said taking a bit of cookie "So any way Angel told him what was going on here with you and they decided it was time for me to come out of retirement"

"So they got you off?" Buffy said smiling a little.

"Yep" Faith said looking from the cookies to Buffy "And did you know he was all human now?"

"Yeah I heard" Buffy said smiling. Giles yawned and Buffy smiled.

"Well seeing as its now 6:00 we should go to bed" She looked over at Faith "You can have the couch"

"Ok" Faith said and walked into the dark room, with Giles and Buffy right behind her. Faith ran into the table and hollered "Shit!"

"Shh, Faith you'll wake Dawn" Buffy said turning on the light.

"Who?' Faith said then thought for a second "Oh right your little sis" Faith said smiling "Angel filled me in"

"Buffy are you ok?" Some one said running down the stairs, she had a stake in one hand and a sword in the other.

"I'm fine" Buffy said smiling at her sister.

"Who's that" Dawn asked because she couldn't see Faith's face.

"Don't remember old friends, huh D?" Faith said turning around and smiling at Dawn.

"Faith" Dawn said with none of her normal happiness. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came to help your sister" Faith said, and seeing that Dawn apparently held grudges for like ever, sighed.

"Help her into an early grave" Dawn said griping the sword.

"Dawn!" Buffy said looking to her sister.

"Hey, it's ok" Faith said smiling at Dawn "I did try to kill you the last time I saw you"

"Still I've forgave you, I would think she could" Buffy said looking to Giles.

"Yes well its late lets just all, uh, go to bed" He said putting his hand on Dawns back "Come on Dawn I'll walk you up"

"I can manage" Dawn said looking from her sister to Faith and stomping out of the room and up the stairs. Giles smiled at Buffy and walked up to the stairs.

"See you in a minute" Buffy said smiling at him.

"Ok" he said walking up the stairs and out of sight.

"You get all the good ones B" Faith said as they went about making her bed.

"Oh yeah" Buffy said sarcastically "First there was the vampire, then the super macho Riley, then there was the doctor who became a hell god every once in a while, did I leave anyone out?"

"Well just Spike" Faith said smiling.

"Yes let's go down that road" Buffy said smiling. She did have Giles now so that made up for all the bad ones. "You gonna be ok here?"

"Hey I'll bet money your couch in more comfy the jail" Faith said smiling. Buffy turned to leave but Faith caught her arm. Buffy turned and smiled.

"Yes?" She said

"Thanks B" Faith said sitting down on her 'bed' "Now go get some sleep"

* * *

"Well it looks like they're coming along fine" Fred said smiling at Buffy. "I don't think a c-section will be necessary" 

"Well that's good" Buffy said smiling at Giles.

"Have you been practicing you breathing?" Fred asked. Buffy look sheepish and smiled.

"A little"

"Ok well you should work on that" She said wiping the gel off Buffy's stomach "They should come with in two weeks."

"Ok" Buffy said "Who am I suppose to call when it happens?"

"I have a friend here in town that knows about...things" She said giving Buffy her friend's card. "She'll be the one helping you"

"Ok" Buffy said smiling "I'll see you in a week in they don't come before then"

"Ok" Fred said stepping out of the door so Buffy could get dressed.

"You ok?" Giles asked looking down at Buffy. Buffy pulled her pants up and turned to Giles as the tears ran down her checks.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked standing there in her pants and bra.

"Yes" Giles said in a very quiet voice.

"Well?" Buffy said "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" He said "We'll go back and talk with everyone"

"Ok" Buffy said as he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

"Wow" Willow said as she put the note down and looked up at Buffy. "You ok Buffy?" 

"Yeah I'm fine Will" Buffy said smiling at her friend.

"So what do we do now B?" Faith said standing on the other side of the room from Dawn.

"Well I don't know" Buffy said putting her hand on her belly.

"Well we're all her to help Pet" Spike said. "Ok well you need to stay home tomorrow" Spike said.

"Yes but what if that's where we get into trouble" Giles said wiping his glasses.

"So really there's nothing you can do" Anya said in a mater-of-fact tone.

"That's our optimistic Anya" Xander said smiling at her.

"There has to be something" Dawn said speaking up for the first time. "Faith will stay here with you two" She said pointing to Buffy and Giles. "Willow you will work on a protection spell to keep out unwanted...things" She stopped and looked at Xander and Anya "And the three of us will patrol around the neighborhood"

"Wow way to tack control D" Faith said smiling at Dawn. Dawn scowled at her and turned to Willow.

"Well?" She said looking form her to the spell books on the shelves.

"Ok" Willow said getting up and walking to the books.

"We're staying here for the night" Xander announced. Looking over at Anya, who nodded.

"Yep me too" Willow said smiling at Buffy. "We'll have this all worked out" She said

"Yeah you should go upstairs and take a shower" Faith said smiling at Buffy and winking at Giles. Giles turned red and Buffy giggled.

"Come on You" Buffy said feeling better knowing her friends were all here. They walked up the stairs and Buffy closed the door behind her.

"I'm getting in the shower" Buffy said striping as she went.

"Ok" Giles said sitting on the bed. He flipped on the T.V. and the new was on. He flipped till he found a music station and smiled. Buffy popped her head out the bathroom door and smiled.

"You coming?" She said giggling as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

* * *

As every one was going about their business Spike pulled Dawn into the hall. He looked at her and smiled. 

"And what about me?" He asked

"Well I thought you could..." She trailed off trying to think of something safe for him to do. "You can help Willow"

"I don't want to help Willow" He said squeezing her arm gently "I want to help you"

"I just think you might still be a little weak is all" She said hoping he was buying it "I don't want you to get hurt"

"Bullshit" He said in a loud whisper "I can't just sit here all bloody day doing nothing to help"

"Please Spike" She said putting her hand on his arm "William" She was perhaps the only one who called him that in a great many years, well at lest the only one he let.

"Fine" He said "Fine" he said letting his hand drop. He turned and walked away slamming his fist into the hall wall along the way. Dawn just stood there for a second as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"You ok kiddo?" Faith said coming in from the other end of the hall.

"What do you care?" Dawn snarled at her whipping away the tears.

"I just..." She trailed off not knowing what to say "I want to help" Dawn walked down the hall a little till she was in the doorway that lead to the living room.

"Is there a thing...was there a thing with Spike?" Faith asked as she leaned on the wall across from her.

"Yeah" Dawn said "I thought....I thought I'd lost him"

"So you moved on?" Faith said looking at Dawn

"Well I tried" Dan said catching Spikes eyes. He looked away and Dawn looked down at her hands.

"Does B know?" Faith asked

"No" Dawn said looking up "And I'd like it to stay that way" She looked back over at Spike "For now"

* * *

Buffy woke the next morning with a very bad feeling of foreboding. She noticed that Giles was no long in bed with her and sat up. Giles was sitting on the edge of the bed and Buffy could hear the tears falling from his eyes. She got up on her knees and crawled over to him wrapping her arms around him from behind. She nuzzled into his neck. 

"Hi" She said smelling his hair, good she loved that 'old book and vanilla' smell he always had.

"Hi" He said as she swung around so she was sitting in his lap facing him.

"You ok?" She said as his eyes closed and he bowed his head.

"I'm scared," He said putting his arms around her and pulling her close. She held him as the tears fell. And let a few of hers fall as well. When he pulled away Buffy brushed the tears out of his eyes.

"I love you" She said kissing his forehead "I will always love you" She said kissing his cheeks. She smiled at the taste of salt from his tears.

"For always and a day" He said putting his hand on her belly.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Buffy asked putting her hand on his.

"Well I thing they will be just as pretty as their mom with your eyes and..." he trailed off as the babies kicked.

"And the same problem taking a complement as their mother" Buffy said smiling. Giles chuckled and that made Buffy smiled even bigger.

"Do you smell that?" She said hopping off of his and putting on her robe.

"What?" He said getting up too.

"French Toast" Buffy said heading out the door.

* * *

"Ok so you two will stay here" Dawn said pointing to Buffy and Giles. "Faith will stay here around the house" Dawn said looking over at Faith. "And me, Xander and Anya will patrol around the area" She said as she paced up and down the living room. 

"Yes mom" Buffy said smiling at her sister.

"And me?" Spike said with a little bit to his words.

"You will be helping Willow set up for the spell" Dawn said, the look she and Spike shared didn't go unnoticed by Buffy and she wondered what that was all about.

"Goody" Spike said sinking into his chair.

"Thanks Spike" Willow said frowning at him.

"No offence Red" Spike said looking over at Dawn who was now talking to Faith in the corner. "Just missing the action"

"Well when you're better" Willow said smiling at him "Besides this part is fun"

"Ok" Spike said dragging his eyes back over to Willow.

"Does Dawn have a boyfriend?" He asked out of no where. Willow looked up between Spike and Dawn.

"Um...no?" She said "Is there...are you and Dawn...Oh this is going to be bad" Willow said looking as Spike and Dawn locked eyes "Yep defiantly bad"

"What?" Spike said looking back over to Willow.

"Nothing" She said taking out the spell "Here's what I'm going to need..."

* * *

"So what are we going to do all night?" Buffy asked as they sat in the house with Willow and Spike. 

"We could play a game" Willow said looking to each person "Or not"

"Willow come get something to drink with me" Buffy said getting up and eyeing Spike as she went.

"Oh, ok" Willow said getting up and looking at Spike. They walked into the kitchen and Buffy pulled her over to the far wall.

"Ok spill" Buffy said looking at Willow "What's going on?"

"Um...well...it's really not my place to say" Willow said looking to the door and back at Buffy. "Let's just say..." But she didn't get any farther then that because at that moment Faith came running in. She slammed the door behind her.

"B get Giles" Faith said running over to her. "Willow" She said turning to Willow. "What does your spell keep out?"

"Um, well demons and ghost and anything soulless" Willow said looking over at the door to the living room "Why?"

"So people can get in?" Faith said

"Yes, I guess" Willow said mentally slapping herself 'of course people'

"B get Giles and go up stairs" Faith said heading to the door "Lock the doors and..." But she trailed off as they entered the living room.

"Giles!?" Buffy called looking around at the over turned table and the broken lamp. "How the hell did they do this with out us hearing it?"

"There was a spell in here" Willow said looking around "I can feel it, dark magic" She closed her eyes "It was a silencing spell" There was movement behind a table and Spike's head popped up.

"What happened?" Buffy said walking over to him.

"I don't know" he said rubbing his head "We were talking and then I blackout and now I'm here"

"Ok get the others" Buffy said walking to the door "We have to go after them"

"Yes 'we' do" Faith said blocking Buffy from the door. "You can't go out there"

"I can and I will" Buffy said trying to move past her.

"Buffy she's right" Willow said putting her hand on Buffy's shoulder "We'll bring him back I promise"

"Ok" Buffy said sitting down on the couch. "Ok I'll wait here" She looked over to Willow and Faith "You bring him back"

"We will" Faith said she turned to Spike "Stay here with her, see that nothing happens to her"

"Ok" Spike said seeing no reason to argue.

"Alright" Willow said throwing on her jacket "let's go" Her and Faith opened the door and stepped out. As soon as the door shut a chill passed over Willow and she turned in time to see a barrier go up around the house.

"No!" She said pounding on the door. "Who's in there with them!?" Willow demanded not really expecting an answers.

"We have to find Dawn and the rest of them" Faith said pulling on Willows shoulder "Come on we have a better chance with all of us" Willow nodded and they turned to walk down the steps. And there laying unconscious on the ground was Giles.

* * *

Buffy felt it as the barrier went up and looked around and to Spike. He looked just as lost as she was. The lights all went out except for one that was above the fire place. Buffy heard the intruder before she could see him. 

"Who's there?" Buffy demanded.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me" The someone said stepping into the light. Buffy gasped and Spike looked confused.

"Oh bloody hell" Buffy said sighing in announce. "You're who I've been worrying my self sick over?"

"Buffy who is this guy?" Spike said looking over at the blond man standing before them.

"So how did you escape?" Buffy asked totally ignoring Spike's question.

"Magic of course" he said smiling at her. "You have no idea what kind of things you can use for magic, it was easy"

"Buffy?" Spike said looking from her to him.

"So how long have you been out?" Buffy asked watching his every move.

"About five years" he said studying her as well.

"And you just now coming after me?" She asked smiling.

"You forget I've fought you before I know how strong you are" He said sneering at her.

"So you heard I was pregnant and thought now that I was helpless would be a good time?" Buffy said snickering. "Coward"

"Buffy" Spike said again "Who is he?"

"Sorry Spike" She said smiling "This is Ethan, Ethan this is Spike"

"Right the vampire gone human" He said nodding his head "So anyway I'll just get what I came for and be on my way" He said looking Buffy over.

"And what's that?" Buffy asked hoping if she stalled long enough Willow may get down that barrier.

"Well first..." He said waving his hand, a black bag came floating from the floor. "I thought I'd take your little healers there" he said pointing at her stomach. "Then I'm going to kill you and all your friends" He waved his hand and Spike went flying against the wall.

"Spike!" Buffy said turning to see if he was ok, which was a bad idea. She spun back around when she felt a slight pressure on her arm, like a syringe.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Buffy demanded.

"Oh that's so cute you even talk like him." He said sarcastically. "Just a little something to help you along"

"Help me along?" Buffy said feeling a little light headed. "What do you want with my girls?" Buffy asked.

"Well I just thought how funny it would be if I raised them and they helped me take over the demon world" Ethan said smiling.

"Over my dead body" Buffy said and felt them kick. She put her hand to her stomach and a look of pure horror ran over her face when she felt a mild contraction. She sat down in a chair facing the door.

"Well I don't want to sound tripe or anything but that can and will be arranged" Ethan said smiling "And because I'm so nice" to which Buffy snorted. "I'm going to give you something for the pain; of course it will totally knock you out." He smiled as he pulled out another syringe and held it up. He squeezed it a little flicking the end.

"Well no air bubbles" He said taking her arm.

"Well that's good to hear" Buffy said sneering at him. "So just out of curiosity" Buffy said looking a little over his shoulder "How long will that barrier last?"

"I don't know about two three hours or so" he said smiling nastily at her. "So just lay back and..." Ethan stopped short when he noticed that Buffy wasn't looking at him. Just as he turned around his face met Faiths steel toed boot.

"Dumb ass" She said looking down at Buffy. "You ok?" Seconds later she was surrounded by every one.

"Where's Spike?" Dawn said looking around.

"Right here" He said standing and wobbling a little. "You ok slayer?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Buffy said trying to get up. "Ohhhh" She said putting her hand on her stomach. "Oh dear" She said looking up at the group. "My water just broke."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Xander asked looking down at Buffy.

"I said my water just broke" She said looking down at the now wet chair. "Giles" She said taking his hand. "I'm not ready, we don't have the doctors and...and...and I haven't gone to enough classes and..." She trailed off as a new and stronger contraction ran through her body.

"Buffy calm down" Giles said wincing at his hand. "Anya is going to call the doctor, you have to get up so we can take you to the hospital."

"Ok" Buffy said taking a few deep breaths. She got up and stood there for a second. "Owwwwww!" She yelled doubling over in pain. "I don't think there's time" Buffy said in a strained voice. "Giles" she said with worry in her voice.

"Its ok" Giles said "Every thing is going to be just fine" He bent over picking Buffy up and carrying her up the stairs and into the bedroom with every one trailing behind him.

"Anya the doctor" Giles said pointing to her.

"Right" Anya said smiling as she ran out of the room.

"Xander, Willow I need hot water and a few clean sheets and close pins and sterilize some scissors." He said as he put pillows under Buffy to prop her up.

"We're on it" Willow said taking Xander by the hand and running from the room.

"Faith take a look at Spike's head make sure he's ok" He said looking over to where Spike had sat down in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Can do" She said walking over there and taking Spike's head in her hands.

"What about me?" Dawn said looking down at Buffy.

"I need you to be her coach" Giles said smiling at her. "Ok?"

"Ok" Dawn said sitting next to Buffy. "How you feeling sis?"

"Ohhhhh" Buffy moaned taking Dawns hand.

"No breaking your sisters hand" Giles said smiling at her.

"Giles" Buffy said "Oh... get them out of me!" She hollered. Anya came running into the room and looked down at Giles.

"I...uh...the doctor didn't answer their phone" She said looking a little worried. "So I called Fred"

"Ok" Giles said smiling at Buffy. "See she's on her way"

"Do you have any idea what your doing?" Anya asked sitting down next to Buffy's feet.

"Well...I read a few books on it" He said smiling a little. Buffy grimaced and squeezed Dawn's hand again.

"Ok Buffy" Giles said "I need you to push"

* * *

"Oh boy" Xander said as he and Willow walked up the stairs. They could hear Buffy yelling at every one from down stairs. 

"Come on" Willow said "Hurry" They ran up the stairs and into the room. Willow put the water next to Giles on the table that Faith had moved. Xander set every thing else next to the water.

"Is that..." Xander trailed off as he looked down at Giles.

"Yes that's her head" Willow said sitting on the other side of Buffy.

"Oh, wow" Xander said before he toppled over.

"Oh bloody hell" Giles said looking to Anya. "Help him"

"Giles..." Buffy said panting and smiling a little. "No swearing in front of the girls" She said before another contraction ran through her.

"Ok, ok one more time Buffy" Giles said as the shoulders popped out. "One more really good push" He said as Buffy scrunched up her face and pushed.

"Holly shit" Spike said as the baby fell into Giles hands and started crying.

"Willow" Giles said as she came around with the scissors. He cut the cord and she wrapped the baby up while Giles turned back to Buffy. "How you feeling love?"

"Ohhhh" She said really quietly. "That's it right, I'm done now?"

"Oh Buffy" He said taking her hand. "Just once more"

"Ok" Buffy said looking up to where Willow was holding the baby in her arms.

* * *

"Knock, knock" Fred said as she walked through the door and into the living room. "God what happened here?" She said as she heard crying from up stairs. "Oh dear" She said running up the stairs. 

She ran into the room just as Giles was cutting the cord of his second daughter. He smiled up at her.

"Well I guess I'm a little late" She said walking over to Buffy. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok" Buffy said smiling when Giles and Willow placed both girls in her arms. "Oh wow" She breathed. "Yeah I'm definitely ok" She said nuzzling their little baby heads.

"Look Giles" She said smiling up at him "We have twins"

"Yes" he said pushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. "We sure do" Willow smiled and waved her arm over every one producing sparkling lights all over the ceiling. The girls stopped crying and looked up at the lights reaching out for them.

"Oh" Anya said looking down at her stomach.

"What is it?" Xander asked walking over to her rubbing the spot on his head where he hit it when he fainted.

"She kicked" Anya said giggling a little.

"You mean he kick" Xander said as Anya took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"No I mean she kicked" Anya said smiling real big.

"So" Buffy said looking up at Giles. "I'll bet you ten bucks it's a boy"

"You're on" He said kissing her on the head.

"Love you" She said smiling down at the two girls sitting in her arms. "Giles aren't they a little young to be smiling, it says in my book that they wouldn't smile till there about six months old."

"Buffy something tells me we aren't going to be able to use any of those books" He said smiling at her as Xander and Anya argued and Dawn sat down next to Spike.

"So who's hungry?" Faith said getting up.

A/N- So what do you think? I hope you all like it. This isn't the end... I have on more chapter then as soon as I get an idea there will be a sequel. Till next time...


	6. Epilogue –Eight years later

**A/N- **In this chapter I will be jumping through time a little, I will just use these (------) things when I'm going to a different time. I'll also say what the date is...They will also be in bold.

**EX.** **------June 5, 2010**...so I hope you all understood that... :-) Now on with the show.

**Epilogue –Eight years later...October 15, 2017**

"Beth Jewels Giles you hold still" Buffy said pulling her daughter closer to her. She pulled the dress over her head and sat her down. "Now you sit right here till it's time to go upstairs"

"Fine" She said crossing her arms.

"Anne" Buffy called looking around the little room in the basement of the church. "Sweetie where are you?"

"I'm right here Mummy" A little voice said from the top of a little play house.

"How is your story?" Buffy said picking her and her book up off the house and carrying her over to her sister.

"Great!" Anne said sitting down very nicely in her dress. Buffy smiled at her remembering the first time she had found Anne reading a book.

**-----December 12, 2011**

"Are the girls down for there nap?" Buffy asked smiling over at Giles.

"Yep" he said nodding at her. "They went down really easy today"

"Oh no" Buffy said shaking her head and smiling.

"What?" Giles said looking at her funny.

"They only do that when they're getting up to something" Buffy said standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Buffy I'm sure there just..." But he stopped talking when he heard the crash from upstairs. He jumped up and was right behind Buffy. They were up the stairs and into the girl's room in two seconds flat.

Beth and Anne were sitting on the floor and Anne had a book in her lap that she had pulled off the shelf along with three other books.

"What are you two doing?" Buffy said standing there in the door way watching them.

"I'm reading to Beth" Anne said holding up the book as best she could. She turned back to the book and started to read to Beth.

"What did she do?" Buffy asked looking to Giles. "Memorize the text?" Anne looked up and shook her head.

"No Mummy I'm reading" She said.

"Honey when did you learn to read?" Buffy asked still a little skeptical.

"Now and then" She said smiling "I can read really" She insisted. Buffy smiled and walked over to the book case.

"Ok honey" She said pulling down one of the bigger older people books they got for when the girls where older. "Read this for Mommy" Anne opened to a page and read out load to Buffy and Giles.

"Wow" Giles said shaking his head he looked at Beth. "Honey can you read?"

"Not as good as Anne" She said smiling "But she's teachin' me"

"I told you those child books would be no good" Giles said smiling.

"Well" Buffy said standing and walking over to Giles "I guess you were right"

"As usual" Giles said kissing Buffy on the head. "Girls as much as I love that you can read you do need to take a nap"

"Ok" they said at the same time. They jumped up and climbed into their beds. They had moved up from cribs at only a year old.

"See you in a little while" Buffy said closing the door.

"K" Anne said smiling.

"See you" Beth said cuddling up to her teddy. Buffy closed the door and she and Giles started down the stairs.

"Well three years old and reading" Buffy said shaking her head and giggling "Can you imagine what they'll be doing at 10?"

"God I don't even what to think about it" Giles said putting his arms around Buffy.

**---------- Now**

"Where is Daddy?" Anne asked sitting down with her book.

"He's upstairs with uncle Spike" Buffy said pulling Beth into her lap and fixing her hair.

"Ok" Anne said going back to her book. Beth turned around when Buffy was done with her hair.

"Where's Troy?" She asked wiggling out of Buffy's lap.

"He's upstairs with the other boys" Buffy said standing "Now that you two are dressed we can go wait with the other girls."

"Ok" Both girls said jumping up and taking one of Buffy's hands. Anne completely forgetting her book sitting there on the floor.

"Where's Tad?" Anne asked as they walked up the stairs.

"He's with the other boys too" Buffy said smiling at her girls.

"Ok" Anne said smiling at her. They walked over to the door marked 'Bride' and knocked. The door opened and Anya smiled out at them.

"Hi" She said moving so they could come in. As soon as they were through the door the girls let go of Buffy's hands.

"Willow!" They called running over to her. She bent down and they hugged her.

"Oh Dawn" Buffy said walking over to her sister. "You look beautiful" Buffy said wiping a tear away.

"Thanks" Dawn said smiling at her. "I can't get this stupid thing to work" Dawn said trying to get her vale just right.

"Here let me" Buffy said moving her hands. 'Wow' Buffy thought as she played with the veil 'It seems like it was just yesterday Dawn told me she was getting married.

**--------December 25, 2016**

"Buffy come over here I want to show you something" Dawn said getting up and walking into the other bedroom. She sat down on the bed and patted it for Buffy.

"Oh no, a sit down talk" Buffy said as she walked over "This can't be good"

"Well I know you didn't really approve of Spike when we first told you" Dawn started looking down at her hands where, now that Buffy looked, was a very nice Safire ring.

"Well I'll admit at first I didn't like the idea" Buffy said and seeing that Dawn was going to say something put her finger to her mouth. "Shh, I said at first" Buffy said smiling "I see how happy you two are, I know he's a good guy"

"He asked me to marry him" Dawn said holding out her hand.

"I'm very happy for you" Buffy said as silent tears ran down her face. "Mom would be too"

"Thanks" Dawn said smiling as Buffy pulled her into a hug. "Do you think I could get Giles to walk me down the aisle?"

"I'm sure he would be honored" Buffy said squeezing Dawn tightly. "I love you sis"

"Love you too" Dawn said happy Buffy approved.

**-------Now**

"How did you do that?" Dawn said looking amazed.

"Oh you know...magic" She said smiling over at Willow. "So what time do you have?" She asked Anya.

"Its 20 minutes to twelve" Anya said smirking "How do you think the boys are doing?"

* * *

"I hate bow ties" Xander mumbled as he messed with his. "Stupid piece of..." He trailed off when his son looked up at him. 

"What do you think?" He asked smiling.

"It looks good Dad" he said "Hey Tad what do you think?"

"It looks good" he said not even looking up from his book.

"Thanks a lot kid" Xander said ruffling his bright red hair.

"Oh bollocks!" Spike said from the other side of the room.

"What is it now?" Giles said coming around the corner.

"This stupid vest thing" Spike said throwing said vest to the ground.

"Oh come now it's not that hard" Giles said picking it up and helping Spike with it.

"So how is the priestess going to say the vows anyhow?" Xander asked looking at Spike "I mean you don't really have a last name"

"Well I do know" He said smiling "She's going to say William Thatcher"

"Ok" Xander said smiling "But I would have stuck with William the bloody"

"Oh you're funny" Spike said glaring at him. "Well what do you think boys?" He said to Troy and Tad

"It looks good" Troy said nodding his head.

"Nice" Tad said again not looking from his book.

"Man you are just as bad as Anne with those books" Xander said smiling at him.

"There's nothing wrong with reading" Giles said looking at Tad.

"Yeah ok" Xander said smiling "What ever you say" He looked down at his watch and smiled. "Looks like it's just about that time"

"God I feel like it was just me doing this." Giles said straitening Spike's shirt and tie. "How time flies"

"Yeah" Spike said running his hand through his hair.

"You know it looks better that way" Wes said as he walked into the room followed closely by his son Matt.

"What looks better?" Spike asked walking over to him.

"Your hair" Wes said smiling "It looks better sandy blond then that platinum blond"

"Really?" Spike asked looking around at the rest of them.

"Oh yeah" Xander said nodding his head.

"Most defiantly" Giles said smiling. Spike looked down at Troy and Tad.

"Don't ask us" Troy said shaking his head.

"Yeah, we never knew you had platinum hair" Tad said putting his book down and walking over to the rest of them.

"You two remember what to do now?" Spike asked looking down at them.

"Yep" They said at the same time. As every one was doing last minute things there was a knock at the door and Willow popped her head in.

"Hey Mom" Tad said smiling up at her.

"Hey kiddo" Willow said smiling "Everyone descent?"

There was a choirs of 'yeah' and she walked in. "You lot almost ready?"

"Of course" Spike said grinning at her. "How do I look?"

"Great" Willow said "You need to go stand out there with the priestess along with you three" She said pointing to Giles, Wes and Xander.

"What about us?" Tad asked

"I'm staying here with you till your part" Willow said smiling as she bent down to straiten Tad's tie. "You two look so cute!" She said hugging both of them.

"Ah mom" Tad said stepping back "Don't winkle my jacket."

"Sorry" Willow said smiling she turned to Matt. "You can go sit with your mom, ok?"

"Alright" Matt said turning to his dad. Who was going that way. "See you two at the party" He said to Tad and Troy.

"K" Troy said turning to his Dad. "Have fun"

"Right back at ya kiddo" Xander said smiling. He walked out the door and it was just Willow and the boys.

"Mom" Tad said sitting down to wait "Do a trick?" Ever sense the kids were little Willow had always been doing her 'tricks' for them.

"What should I do?" Willow asked sitting down in her red satin gown.

"Um...do the butterflies!" Tad said smiling at her.

"Ok" Willow said beaming down at them. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. The lights in the room dimmed a little and a little ball of light appeared on her palm. She opened her eyes and blew on the ball of light and as soon as her breath touched it butterflies burst from the light. The boys laughed as the butterflies flew around them and landed on their noses.

Willow grinned when she hears the music start up. She put her hands up in the air and when she brought them down again the butterflies were gone.

"Time?" Tad said getting up.

"Yep" Willow said getting up and walking over to the table. "Here are your pillows and the rings." She handed the pillows to them. "Now remember don't..." but the boys cute her off.

"We know 'Don't run" Tad said smiling

"And don't lose the rings" Troy said "can we go now?"

"You remember where you're supposed to go?" Willow asked

"Yep" They said at the same time.

"Well get going then" Willow said watching after them as they ran out the door. Willow sighed a contented little sigh and walked out the door to meet Buffy.

* * *

"You look wonderful" Spike said as he and Dawn danced out on the dance floor, for the first time as 'Man and Wife'. 

"Thank you" Dawn said putting her head on his shoulder "You looked pretty good you're self"

"Thanks" Spike said kissing the top of her head. He leaned down at whispered something in her ear.

"No not yet" She said raising her head to smile at him. "I'll tell her when we get back" She put her head back on his shoulder and he looked around the room. Buffy smiled and waved at him from her table with Giles and the rest of the Scooby's. Every thing was perfect, the wedding had gone off without a hitch, and the reception was off to a good start.

* * *

"Daddy dance with me?" Anne asked smiling at Giles. 

"Of course Sweetie" he said taking her hand and smiling at her. He led her out onto the floor and they danced.

"Xander?" Beth said looking up at him. "Will you dance with me?"

"Sure" Xander said taking her hand. Buffy smiled as she watched her girls out on the floor.

"So how are you feeling?" Buffy asked Anya who had only just found out she was having a very unexpected baby. Though they were very happy about it.

"I'm good" She said giggling a little. "Hopping for a girl"

"Yeah" Buffy said nodding her head a little sad. While the girls had come into the world just fine it had been very hard on Buffy's body and the doctors told her she wouldn't be able to have any more kids.

"How is Troy's leg?" Buffy asked as she sipped on her wine.

"Oh fine" Anya said smiling looking out towards the twins. So far in there lives the girls had had very little need to use their gift. But two weeks ago Troy had fallen, well he sort of fell, out of a tree while he was at Buffy's house and the girls had taken in upon themselves to heal him completely.

**--------October 1 2017**

"Troy you get out of that tree right now!" Buffy called from the base of the tree. "Your mom will have a fit if she finds you up there."

"I can't" He said from the very top of the 11 foot tall tree. "I can't climb down"

"Why not?" Buffy asked as the girls walked down next to her.

"He's scared mommy" Anne said taking her hand.

"I'm scared" he yelled back down at her.

"Told you" Anne said nodding her hand.

"I'll go get him" Beth said heading for the tree.

"No you won't" Buffy said pulling her back. "I will, you two sit right here and wait"

"Ok" Beth said sitting down and looking up at Troy. Buffy walked over to the tree and swung her leg up and over a branch and started up.

"Just stay there Troy I'm coming to get you" Buffy said climbing up the tree with little problem.

"Ok" Troy said looking down at her. Buffy made it up to him in a few second and told him to climb onto her back.

"Hold on tight ok?" Buffy said turning so he could climb on.

"Ok" Troy said smiling a little. "A piggy back ride in a tree"

"Right" Buffy said "You on?"

"Yep" Troy said nodding his head.

"Alright" Buffy said starting down the tree. She made it down to the very last branch about 3 feet off the ground and she stopped. "Ok you get off then I'll climb down and you can jump off."

"Ok" Troy said climbing off of her. "I'll wait here"

"Right" Buffy said. She climbed down and turned around "Ok now just jump down." Buffy said looking down at the ground. It had just rained and the ground was farley soft, he should be fine.

When he landed and wouldn't get up Buffy knew something must be wrong. She walked over to him and saw the bad angle his leg was in.

"Oh damn it!" She said smiling at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah" He said looking down at him leg. "I think I broke it"

"Yeah me too" Buffy said nodding her head. 'He's taking this to well for an eight year old' Buffy thought a little sad. 'He's just a little desensitized when it comes to things like this.' She thought looking at the three kids. 'After all they saw Buffy come home with a broke something or others all the time.

"I'm going to go call your mom then the doctors" She said shaking her head. "Don't move"

"Ok" He said looking at the girls and smile big. Buffy walked up towards the house and the twins walked over to him.

"Does it hurt?" Beth asked looking down at his leg.

"Yeah alittle" He said gritting his teeth. "Ok maybe a lot"

"We could help" Anne said looking at her sister.

"Right" Beth said walking to the other side of his leg. "Hold still" He just looked at the two of them a little weird but he didn't move. Both girls put the hands on his legs and smiled.

"Its broken here" Beth said pointing to a spot on his leg.

"And here" Anne said pointing to another. "You really did a good job on it" Beth said echoing something she had once heard her mom say. "Close you eyes."

"K" Troy closed his eyes and the girls clasped hands and put there other hand on his leg. It got a little tingly then it just stopped hurting. "You done?' He asked opening his eyes.

"Yep" Anne said nodding her head. Just then Buffy walked out the door and down towards them.

"Ok I called your mom and she's going to meet us at the hospital. The doctor is waiting for us" Buffy said looking down at the three of them.

"We don't need to" Beth said smiling a little. "He's fine"

"What do you mean..." She trailed off as she looked between girls. "You mean you...?"

"Yep" Beth said proud of them. "It was really easy"

"Oh wow" Buffy said sitting down on the grass. "I think we need to talk to daddy"

"Yeah I figured" Anne said looking at Buffy. "You're not mad, right?"

"No" Buffy said smiling at all three of them. "Not at all"

**-------Now**

Willow and Tad came walking over to their table. Willow sat down and Tad jumped around the little table with too much energy.

"Honey, go see if Anne wants to dance" Willow said smiling at him.

"Ok Mom" Tad said running off towards Giles and Anne. A few seconds later Giles came back smiling.

"I've been replaced" He said sitting down and picking up his wine.

"Oh poor thing" Buffy said giggling "It was bound to happen eventually" Giles smiled at her and laughed.

"Man I'm just too old for all this dancing" Xander said as he sat down next to Anya.

"Where's Beth?" Buffy said looking around.

"She's dancing with Troy" Xander said pointing towards the two little couples out on the dance floor next to Spike and Dawn.

"Where's Matt?" Buffy asked looking over at Fred who had just sat down. She smiled and pointed over to a corner off the room where Matt was sitting with his sisters.

"Man they grow up so fast" Buffy said watching her girls out on the floor.

"I know" Giles said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Dance with me love?"

"Of course" Buffy said taking his hand and walking out onto the dance floor with him.

"Things have turned out very well" Buffy said smiling at Dawn. She put her head down on Giles shoulder and sighed.

"They're only going to get better" Giles said smiling to himself about the secret he knew Dawn had. "We should have a Halloween party when they get back"

"I think that's a good idea" Buffy said thinking back to one of her first Halloween here, when she had kicked the ass of the man now dancing with her sister. Will wonders never cease? A party sounded nice. "We can all dress up" She said kissing his cheek.

"Yes" Giles said smiling at her. "We can go as Romeo and Juliet"

"No" Buffy said liking this.

"No? How come?" Giles asked twirling her around.

"Because they didn't get a happy ending" Buffy said smiling at him.

"Ok" Giles said think about it "how about Jake and Rose? They had a good love" Giles said looking down at her.

"Ah but you forget Jake died at the end of that movie" Buffy said laughing a little "Your not very good at this"

"Oh right, ok give me a minute" Giles said thinking about it. "Ok I've got it"

"Ok, lay it on me" Buffy said smiling at him.

"Cinderella and Prince Charming" Giles said looking down at her.

"Ok I could live with that" Buffy said laying her head on his shoulder again. "Do you think we'll get our happily ever after?"

"Well I don't know about you but I've already got mine" Giles said looking over at his girls dancing next to them.

"Good answer" Buffy said pulling away a little. "Very good answer"

"I do try" Giles said kissing her.

"Oh no PDA on the dance floor" Beth said sticking her tongue out at them. "That's gross"

"We are just horrid" Buffy said smiling at Giles. "This is defiantly happily ever after"

"Yes" Giles said nodding "It certainly is"

A/N- Ok so what do we think? Is it any good? I have a second story in mind but I have to develop it a little more. Any way I hope you liked Unforgettable. It was a lot of fun to right. Oh and Queen Boadicea don't worry about Ethan Rayne, he got his, but you'll have to wait till the second story to find out what...:-)


End file.
